bloodlust love
by RikuSena
Summary: Ichigo,a newkidthat just moved to his new school, met Renji, a boy that immediately he feel attracted to. but unknown to him, Renji have a secret. a terrifying secret. and when he find out,he already can't go back...he already love Renji too much for that
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Ichigo, a new kid that moved to the new school, met Renji, a teen that he :actually felt attracted, but he didn't know that Renji kept a secret, a :dangerous secret, and when Ichigo knew, it was already too late, he :couldn't come back anymore…

Warning : this story may contain Yaoi or boy x boy story, if you don't like it click : back button but if you wanted to read it, please read it. ^^ and I am really : sorry if there's many, many grammar mistakes in this story. I've never : really good at writing English fanfic.

:this story maybe also contain OOC character.

Disclaimer : As much I want it, I much say BLEACH is not mine v

_Bip…bip…bip…_

Ichigo blearily opened his eyes and pressed his hand at his clock, stopped the alarms. He got up groggily then stretched his body a bit. Then he walked to the window and opened the curtain of the window.

Scenery of New York greeted his eyes. He looked at it and smiled. Then he yawned and grabbed his towel and walked to his bathroom.

He and his families already moved to New York from Japan one week ago. They moved because their father, who was a doctor, got a job at the hospital in New York so they must move here. And now it was his first day at his new school. And he couldn't be late.

After he got out from his school, he wore his clothes, a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans, he also attached a silver chain at his jeans and a silver necklace at his neck. He was looked so hot, and sometimes, Ichigo realized that, with so many boys and girls looked at him. Then he brushed his short orange hair and then moved to grab his school bag and his black jacket and walked downstairs of his house.

Their house was a big two floors house. Their family was rich, so he didn't surprise at all when their father bought this house. Hell…he even got a car when he moved here. Sometimes he felt really grateful because it was really difficult to go to school if he didn't have any car.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw his sisters already sat there, and his mother prepared eggs and bacons for breakfast. He didn't see his father…well, he would come soon, that crazy father…

"Good morning, Ichigo, did you sleep well?" His mother said when she put a plate filled with egg and bacons in front of Ichigo.

"Ah…thank you, mom" Ichigo said while he was sipping his coffee.

"Well…it is your first time at school…so don't be late, okay?" Her mother said while she poured cereal and milk for his sisters.

"I am understand, I will go soon" Ichigo said while he ate his breakfast.

"Well…good luck at your new school, honey" his mother said. "Okay, Karin, Yuzu, be ready to school"

His sisters got up from their seat and walked to grab their bags, "Okay, honey, mum must went with Karin and Yuzu, remember, don't be late…" said his mother while she kissed Ichigo's cheek and walked out from the kitchen.

Ichigo sighed and put his dishes to the sink, then he grabbed his bag and walked out from the kitchen too, to his car outside the house, a black BMW. He walked in the car and drove his car to his new school.

When he arrived at his school, he sighed, because that school looked no different at all from the school he lived before. He drove his car and stopped at the first building written COUNSELOR and walked in.

The building felt warm, he walked until he arrived at a room. He opened the door and saw a woman wore a white blouse and white short-length skirt. When she saw him, she stared too long, undoubtedly attracted to him.

"What can I do for you?" with a flirting tone.

"Well…I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" he said, when he said that he saw her eyes glinted in disbelief. Well…a great doctor that got the highest position at the most prestigious hospital's son came to this school, and he was so hot too…he certainly would become a gossip of the year.

"Oh yeah….sure.." She opened his desk until she found what she was searching. "Okay, this is your schedule, and the school map." She showed it to Ichigo. Then he explained the classes he must attend, and the best way to go to each class. She smiled to him, hoped for a good day, and Ichigo smiled back, just for politeness.

Ichigo walked back to his car and went inside, he saw that the other students already came. Then he drove to the parking area, and parked his car. When he searched for a place, he saw a red Ferrari at the parking area, really a luxury car and extraordinary. But well…he himself drove a black BMW, the same extraordinary car. He couldn't protest at all. Just thought who had the car that expensive. But then when he looked around he looked around two or three other expensive cars, other than his car and that red Ferrari. He sighed and parked his car and then he turned off his engine.

Before he walked in, he studied the school map e received, after he remembered it, he put the map in his bag then he walked out from his car.

When he walked at the school, he heard so many awe whispers and snickers from the girls and boys, well…it was the disadvantage became a really hot guy. He would be popular, no doubt about it. He saw so many girls eyed him when he walked the trotoar to school building.

When he arrived at the cafeteria at the middle of the school, he searched for the 1st building and found it when he saw number 1 painted with a black paint at the white roof of one building. He walked and he heard so many girls squealed with delight, no doubt they had the same class with him at the same building.

When he entered the classroom, he saw a tall teacher already there. He walked beside him and informed himself. That man, Mr. Ukitake, looked from the tag at his coat smiled and introduced him. Then he ordered Ichigo to sit at the behind. Something he really felt grateful because then he could ignore all of the world for the rest of the lesson.

When the bell rang, Ichigo walked out from the class. Then he saw someone called his name, he saw a girl with a long orange hair came to him with his friend a short black haired girl. He felt that the black haired girl was not someone he wanted to mess with.

"You are Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" the orange haired girl asked to him.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said.

"Can I ask you what class you are next?" she asked.

Ichigo opened his bag and read his schedule. "Mmm…algebra with Mrs. Nanao, at the 3rd building."

"Cool, we will go there too, want to go there together?" the black haired girl said. "I'm Arisawa Tatsuki and she is Orihime Inoue" she said.

Ichigo smiled. "Thank you."

That three walked together, Ichigo saw so many people behind them walked so close to spy him. He hoped he was not too paranoid.

"So you are Japanese, right?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, you too, right?" Ichigo said.

"In this school there was so many Japanese, even most of the teachers and students are Japanese." Tatsuki said. "Sometimes, when I at the school, I forgot I am not at Japan anymore"

"True…I himself, thought I'm at Japan when I heard Ukitake-sensei teach at Japanese"

That two girls laughed. Ichigo felt in just two months he would forget how to keep cynical here. Now he understand why his father chose this school so he would keep remembered Japan here…

They walked around the cafeteria and entered a building with a 3 on it, beside the gym. Ichigo made a note he would run to that gym later. Then they walked inside a class and I kept do the same activities like my last class all morning.

He befriended a guy named Chad in his Spain class, they quickly became friend. He accompanied Ichigo to the cafeteria at lunch time. He was so high, more than Ichigo, that was 158 cm. he rarely talked but they became close friend already. (Well…since the start Ichigo was not a noisy child begging for attention too).

They sat at the table that filled with his friend, including Tatsuki and Orihime. They introduced Ichigo to them. And Ichigo, almost immediately itched to hit a guy, named Keigo, because he was so noisy and talked non-stop to him, but luckily, Tatsuki did that to him first.

Then he saw them.

They sat at the end of the cafeteria. There were five of them. Two girls and three boys. They talked to each other, and ate. They couldn't saw Ichigo so Ichigo felt free to see them.

From the three boys, one of them has a black hair and charming smile, he had a 69 tatto at his left cheek. He was like a kind and attractive type. He looked so mature between five of them. Maybe he was the oldest. The other had a white hair, he was short, had bright green emerald eyes, he looked so cute. He also looked so mature but childish at the same time. Because at that time, he was arguing with a black haired girl beside him. And the last, had a red hair that tied became a ponytail. He had a cocky smirk. Ichigo thought he must be had a cocky attitude like his smirk showed to him. He looked as the most childish one from all of them.

And the girls…both of them have black hairs. But one of them tied to a ponytail. Both of them short. They talked and teased with the white and red hair guys. They looked so close.

But not that that made Ichigo felt so entrancing to them.

Even thought they were like that…looked like usual teenagers, at the same time Ichigo felt so…different with them. He felt like there were noble auras around them. They looked like they were from the different world from him. He felt they were so…unusual. They looked kind…but also cruel. Like they were not a human.

"Who are they?" Ichigo asked Mizuiro, that sat beside him.

When he looked up to saw who Ichigo referred to, suddenly one of the boy, the red haired one, looked at him. He just saw Mizuiro for couples of minutes then he blinked to Ichigo.

He turned his head quickly, faster before Ichigo could react quickly. When he saw him, he felt like that boy knew he was being asked and Mizuiro already said his name, and turned to him as a spontaneous reaction.

Mizuiro chuckled and saw that table.

"That red hair boy is Abarai Renji, the white hair boy is Hitsugaya Toushirou, the black hair boy is Hisagi Shuuhei, the black hair girl that her hair is tie up is Hinamori Momo, and the last girl is Kuchiki Rukia. They live with Mr. Kuchiki Byakuya and his wife, Kuchiki Hisana." Mizuiro said.

Ichigo saw the red hair boy that now looked at his lunch, he chewed his fries. The four other still talked with each other, but Ichigo felt he talked to them silently.

"They are…so unusual…so handsome and beautiful" Ichigo muttered.

"I know! They are so popular!" Mizuiro said. "And they always together. Well…that three boys and two girls, I mean. And they even lived together."

"Then why they names are different? And they not looked like siblings too…"

"Oh, no. Kuchiki Byakuya is still so young around 30. All of them are adoption children, except Rukia, she is Hisana's sister." Mizuiro said. "I heard Hisana can't have any child. So…they adopt them."

"Oh, they also moved here?" Ichigo said.

"So you know that too? Yes" Mizuiro said. "Like you they move from Japan two years ago"

When Ichigo looked at them, the red haired boy looked up again and caught Ichigo's gazes, this time his expression showed curiosity. When Ichigo turned his gaze, Renji's gaze like showed an unsatisfied hope. He felt a bit afraid.

"You look like you attracted to Abarai" Mizuiro whispered to Ichigo. "True, he is hot, but don't waste your time. He never dates anyone. There none of the girls or boys he likes". Ichigo blushed when he saw that. He? Felt attracted to Renji? Was that true?

Ichigo rubbed his cheek to hide his blush. Then Ichigo looked again at Renji. He already turned his gazes, but he smirked, like he heard what Mizuiro said and Ichigo's reaction.

Then Ichigo walked up from his seat. He reminded his friends that he didn't want late at his first day. Then he walked to my next class, biology. Ichigo walked to one of the empty chair, then he saw Abarai Renji walked inside the class, and, something that made Ichigo's heart almost stopped, sat at the chair beside him.

As the lesson continued, Ichigo didn't bother to hear the explanation at all. He just daydreaming and saw outside the window, waited for the lesson to end. Then he saw Renji's gazes again, and now he saw something like curiosity again in his eyes, like he wanted to say something to Ichigo, but couldn't do it. Ichigo just shrugged it off, and back to his daydreaming. At that time, Ichigo realized that Renji had red eyes, like his hair.

He also realized that Renji was really, like Mizuiro said, pretty hot. He wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, and red jacket. He had a black bandanna tied up at his head, he also had a chain attached to his jeans like him. And he wore a black handband at his right hand.

The bell rang loudly, and Renji got up so quickly and stormed off before everybody could move. Ichigo tilted his head in confusion, wondered what made Renji like that. Was he unintentionally hurt his feeling? Well…whatever. He looked at his schedule and smiled, he had gym lesson next? Great, he needed to move his body a bit.

"Hey" Keigo said, when they walked to gymnasium.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you stabbed that Abarai with pencil or something sharp like that? I never saw him like that before. And he was so quiet too…not like him at all"

Ichigo startled. So he was not the only one realized that. And that was not the usual Renji either. What the hell happened?

"You mean the guy sat beside me at the biology?" Ichigo asked innocently, decided to fake a curiosity.

"Yes. He looked so afraid and in pain…"

"I don't know. I don't talk at him at all"

Ichigo walked inside boy change room. He changed his clothes to his sport uniform. Here, he really happy. Because sport was his favorite lesson.

Ichigo enjoyed when he played the basketball during the lesson. And win too, many girls and boys respected him more after that.

Then when the lesson rang, Ichigo changed his clothes back. While he gulped his bottle of water, he walked slowly to the counselor to talk about his schedule.

When he walked inside the counselor room, Ichigo stopped at his track, startled.

Abarai Renji stood in front of the table in front of him. Ichigo realized his red hair. It looked like Renji still didn't realize Ichigo's presence. Ichigo leaned at the back wall, waited until he finished with the officer.

Renji was arguing with him, Ichigo then heard that he wanted to change his biology schedule-to whatever hour-as long as he didn't attend at his biology lesson now.

Ichigo thought, was he the reason Renji want to change his schedule? Why? What made Renji really hated him and wanted to avoid him that much?. He didn't even know him before, how could Renji hate him that much?

Then Renji turned and his gaze locked with Ichigo. He tensed almost immediately. And then his gazes made Ichigo shivered, his gaze was so full of hatred and rage.

"Then forget it" he said quickly. "I know this is impossible. Thank you so much" and he walked past Ichigo, that still stunned.

Ichigo looked at Renji then he walked at the table and informed his day.

"How your first day." Asked the officer.

"Okay" Ichigo lied, he forced a smile. The officer looked like he believed him.

Then Ichigo walked to the parking area. Ichigo walked inside his car and leaned at his seat. Then he turned on his engine and drove to his house. All the way thought why Abarai Renji hated him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow morning…

Ichigo walked down the hall of his building school. In just one day, he alredy easily knew all of the structure of the room, made him dared to come just one minute before the bell rang. He wouldn't lost anyway.

Last night, when he arrived at his house, he locked himself up at his room, he buried himself t his bed and thought why Abarai Renji hated him so much. Was he hurt him? Was he made him angry? Why? He couldn't understand. Not at all

So he decided to ask it to Renji when he met him. But at lunch, he just saw his four siblings, he didn't see Renji at all. When he asked them where Renji was, Hisagi smiled warmly and said that he was sick, so he couldn't come to school, made Ichigo become more confused because yesterday, Renji still seem fine. But he just thanked all of them, and walked to his table.

One week already passed, the first winter day came quickly, Ichigo tightened his black jacket to usher away the chill he felt when he walked out the building with Tatsuki. And the first thing he saw was…

"Wow! Snow!"

True, the landscape of the school covered by white, so many students played with the snow, there were students that made snow doll, played snow war, made snow angels, or other activities with the snow. Ichigo himself quickly ran to the cafeteria to avoid Keigo that threw the snowballs to all of them. He entered the cafeteria and glanced at the table where Hisagi and his other sibling sat and quite surprised, because he saw five of them sat there!

Renji laughed with all of his siblings, that three boys' hair covered by snow. Hinamori helped to brush the snow away from Hitsugaya's hair, despite Hitsugaya's protest, and Rukia brushed snow from her white coat. Then he saw Hisagi walked with a tray with five glass of hot chocolate. Renji himself, Ichigo saw, true, look a bit flushed, but he thought maybe it was because he played too much at the snow. It was a bit funny, to find that they could be so childish like that.

When Ichigo passed their table to walk to his own table, he saw Hisagi whispered something to Renji, and Renji turned to look at Ichigo's direction. Ichigo thought maybe it was because Hisagi already said that Ichigo searched him.

When Ichigo's gaze looked at Renji, he didn't find any hatred or rage at his eyes anymore, just curiosity and dissatisfaction, even thought he didn't know why.

After lunch, he walked to his biology class, then Ichigo sat at his seat. Today, they must do a group assignment. But Ichigo still not know and not care too who his partner was. He was sure he could do this project anyway. After all, he got a special class at Japan and at this school, all the lesson he learned just a piece of cake.

Another students came to the room, Ichigo still not care at all. He opened his book and read it. He felt other student sat beside him but he didn't care. He kept read his book, not care with another thing around him.

"Hey" he heard another boy talked to him, his tone was so melodic but stern at the same time.

Ichigo looked up and surprise because the one who called him was Renji. He sat so far away, at the edge of the table. But he saw at Ichigo and now his eyes held so much warm, made Ichigo thought if it was really Renji he met one week ago.

"I'm Abarai Renji" he said, "Sorry, I not introduce myself to you, Kurosaki Ichigo"

Ichigo was so surprised. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

Renji laughed warmly "I though everybody here know your name"

Ichigo was so confused with Renji's behavior. Last week, he was so cold and looked like he hated Ichigo forever. But now he was so polite and friendly. Was he delusional?

The project started. Ichigo glanced at Renji, and sure almost immediately realized that Renji was clumsy at biology. He didn't understood what the project could do and he never asked Ichigo's help, even thought it was so sure he needed it. Ichigo coughed and that attracted Renji's attention, because he looked up quickly and saw Ichigo with helpless gazes, gazes that made Ichigo chuckled a bit.

"How about you let me do this project? I will finish it quickly" Ichigo said. Renji hesitated for a moment before he gave the work sheet to Ichigo. Ichigo quickly understood the question and answered it quickly and, not more than five minutes, gave it back calmly to Renji. The work sheet filled with his neat handwriting.

Renji looked back at the paper sheet and Ichigo with a disbelief gaze, no doubt he impressed with Ichigo for done it not more than five minutes while the other students still worked for it. Ichigo smiled and looked back at his notebook and drew something at the paper.

Ichigo glanced back at Renji. Then he realized it. "Hey…Renji…are you wearing lens today?" Ichigo asked.

Renji looked back at Ichigo in confusion. "No, why?" he asked.

"Well…maybe it just my feeling, but your eyes seemed redder than before" Ichigo said. "Your eyes now have…red blood color"

Ichigo didn't realize that Renji clenched his hand below the table.

Mr. Kensei walked to their table, probably to see why they didn't do anything. When he asked them, Renji handed their work sheet. Mr. Kensei scanned it quickly.

"Kurosaki"

"Yes sir"

"Are you ever done this project before?"

"No" 

"Then are you at the special class at Japan?"

"Yes"

"Well…you really smart. You can be Renji's tutor, because he was hopeless at biology." Then he handed back their work sheet. Ichigo laughed softly when he saw Renji pouted with Mr. Kensei's comments.

"Ichigo…Shuuhei said about you search for me…why?" Renji asked.

"Well…it just…nevermind" Ichigo said quickly.

"It's alright, just spit it out" Renji said. And from his tone Ichigo knew that was an order.

"Well…I just wonder why last week you look like you really hate me. So I want to ask it. What I do wrong with you, but then Hisagi said you sick so…"

"You don't ask me at all." Renji finished Ichigo's sentence. "Sorry, last week I am such a jerk to you. I just…surprised to see you. And that was my habit when I met someone I didn't met before" Renji said.

"So you want to say you become like that because you nervous around me?" Ichigo asked while he now smiled widely.

"Well…maybe…something likes that…" Renji said with a flushed face, made Ichigo's smile, if possible, widened more.

The bell rang and Ichigo stood, "Well…nice to meet you, Renji" he said before he grabbed his bag and walked out from class, didn't realize Renji's snicker when he leaved him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…he really an interesting prey…" Renji muttered softly behind his smile.

Ichigo walked to parking area, and drove his car but he was so surprised when he saw Renji walked with Hisagi towards Red Ferrari just three cars at his left. Renji turned to his direction and smiled, made Ichigo blushed and almost crashed to the car behind him. Gratefully, he didn't. But what made him became more embarrassed, when he drove passed Renji, he swore he saw that red hair boy laughed.

**Author note:**

**For readers that said my fanfic looks like twilight…that's really true. I got the idea to make this fanfic when I re-read my twilight novel…so it's not really a surprise if two of my second chapter looks that I copy it from twilight. **

**But I'm promise to all my faithful readers that still want to read my fanfic, my fanfiction brains finally clicked on, and since my third chapter it will be original from my own brains. Originally my idea. So if you still don't hate me that much for copy a bit of twilight part, and still love me and my fanfiction, keep reading it, okay?...oh and don't forget to review it too!**


	3. Chapter 3

In just one month, Ichigo quickly adapted himself at the school, he was so close to his friends, made them could hang out together outside lesson time. He really enjoyed his time with all of them.

Beside it, his relationship with Renji also became closer, even thought he just could meet him at biology class and one other class, English. Soon, biology became the lessons he waited for the most because at that time he could meet and speak with Renji. Renji really became warmer to him, and he even introduced him to his family. He now also became close friend to them, especially to Hisagi and Rukia, because that two have similar hobbies and personalities like him. And he even saw so many emotions in Renji's eyes when he saw his eyes, something that made Ichigo's heart sometimes fluttered.

Because of that, now many boys and girls that thought he dated Renji, made him sometimes annoyed from where that gossip came from. Sure, they were close, eat lunch together, and studied together, but not more than that! NO MORE! They even never met with each other outside school. So why the hell they even thought he dated Renji! 

Sure, he would admit happily, TO HIMSELF, that he liked Renji. He lusted for him. Just saw him for a moment made his heart fluttered, and his face redder. And when Renji smiled to him, how much he hoped Renji just smiled like that to him, and not for somebody else. Well…he himself sometimes felt like a sick idiot teenage girl in love, but he couldn't himself, he really attracted to Renji. He knew Renji never thought of him more than friends, but hey! Human could dream, right?

But he never knew that since he knew Renji and his family, his life would change dramatically.

One week later, Ichigo ate breakfast at the school cafeteria because his families went to visit his uncle that came to holiday at New York. Because he must go to school and guarded the house, he was not allowed to go with them.

When he cut the pancake, accidentally he cut his finger with the knife, made a trickle of blood appear. So, Ichigo decided to go to UKS first before he went to the class.

When he opened the UKS, he was so surprised to see Renji was here. He was took a headache medicines, undoubtedly still sick since yesterday, something that made Ichigo really confused because Renji looked so healthy but he always sick around once a week.

Renji looked up and saw Ichigo. "What are you doing here, Ichigo?" he asked, his voice laced with confusion.

"Well…I'm here to get a band-aid, I accidentally cut my finger when I ate breakfast." Ichigo said while he showed his bloodied finger and walked beside Renji and rummaged the cupboard for a band aid.

Suddenly, without any warning, Renji grabbed his hand. Ichigo looked surprised to Renji and became more surprised when he saw lust at Renji's eyes.

"Re…Renji?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

But Renji looked like he didn't hear Ichigo at all. Then suddenly, Renji brought Ichigo's bloodied finger to his mouth and then he licked the blood away from Ichigo's finger, made Ichigo blushed and wriggled away from Renji.

After Ichigo's finger clear from any trace of blood, Renji looked like he snapped from his trance state. He returned back to Renji that Ichigo always know. Then he smiled and applied a band aid to Ichigo's finger.

"There, all done" Renji chuckled, his voice sounded so casual but nervous at the same time.

"O…okay….thank you" Ichigo said with a bit of fear and embarrassment at his face. He grabbed his school bag and ran away from the UKS.

Renji looked at the direction Ichigo vanished and then he smiled while he licked his lip, like savored the taste of Ichigo's blood.

"You know, if you keep doing that, he will keep run away from you" said a boy voice behind him.

"Well…so sorry Hitsugaya, I will never let him go. I will make sure he can't run away from me. Never" Renji snickered.

"I know you attracted to him, Renji. But I think it will be good if you don't keep scare him like that" then a girl voice said with an amused voice behind him.

"So…? I know he attracted to me too, I just need to make sure he know me and not scare with me and I can be forever with him" Renji said. "And it will happen soon. I'm sure"

"You sure he will still love you when he knows who you are?" Hitsugaya said.

Renji's expression became sad. "Well…I don't know about that, but even if he don't love me anymore…I will keep sure he stay mine forever. I will not let him go forever" then he turned to Hitsugaya and Rukia. "Remember, we are hunter, right? A nocturne that used to hunt everything we want."

Rukia sighed. "Whatever, just make sure you can keep sane while you flirt with him".

"I just don't understand why you must attract to a mortal…" Hitsugaya said. "Even thought sure, he is a kind nice kid…all of us like him. Even dad…"

"And remember, dad can tolerate that" Renji said. "He even asked us to bring him to our house..."

"That you replied you will bring when he agreed to become your boyfriend…" Rukia said.

"And I remember you and Shuuhei laughed so hard until you two fell from your chair" Renji pouted.

"Hehehe…because we think that means that still long to happen…" Rukia said while she was laughing again.

"Very funny Rukia." Renji pouted. "Okay, I'm going now…meet again at lunch…" he grabbed his bag and walked out from the UKS.

At lunch, Ichigo walked out from his class and surprised to see Renji leaned at the wall behind his class, like he waited for him.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm waiting for you" Renji said, his tone like he thought Ichigo was crazy. "After all, after lunch we have class together, why not go together after lunch?"

"Em…Renji, you know rumors spread around the school, right?" Ichigo said, embarrassed because he felt every eyes set on them.

"That you are date me? Yeah, I know" Renji said, then he suddenly pinned Ichigo at the wall and trapped him there. "But what if I want that rumors to be true?" he whispered.

Ichigo blushed almost immediately "Emm…Renji…haha…very funny" Ichigo said nervously.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Renji said.

Ichigo looked at Renji's face, and true, he saw that Renji didn't joking at all, he was really serious. That just made Ichigo became more nervous.

Renji smirked when he saw Ichigo's expression. "So…then come on, let's go" he said while he dragged Ichigo.

When he entered cafeteria, Ichigo became more embarrassed, because he saw all of Renji's siblings, except Hitsugaya, smirked back at him. Looked like he knew what Renji intention has brought him back to their table.

"Um…it's alright if I come here? Maybe better if I go to my own table?" Ichigo said.

"Of course it is alright Ichigo. After all we must be nice to our own future brother in la…" Hisagi said, but before he could complete his sentence, Renji covered his mouth with his hand, muffled everything he wanted to say.

Ichigo tilted his head. "Um…Okay…whatever. It just it's alright if you this nice to me? And here I hear you all always cold to other people…"Ichigo said.

"That because you are so adorable Ichigo, that's why we like you!" Hinamori said while she hugged Ichigo.

"Even dad like you, Ichigo. He invited you to our house sometimes…" Hisagi smiled after Renji released his hand.

"How does your dad even know me?" Ichigo confused.

"Because…Renji talked so much about you. Every time he just talk about you and you, like he don't have any topic to be talked" Hitsugaya said while he chewed his sandwich.

Renji blushed when Hitsugaya said that and Ichigo looked at him, made Hisagi and Rukia laughed again. Even Hinamori looked like she tried to muffle her laugh, that sadly, failed, when she finally burst laughing too.

When Renji pouted, the bell rang. Renji stood up and then he grabbed Ichigo's hand. He dragged him to their class building, all the way with a very red face, as red as his hair.

Ichigo and Renji walked to their English class, and Renji grabbed Ichigo to sit beside him at the back table.

"Re…Renji…my seat…" Ichigo muttered.

"It's alright, today, you sat here, beside me. No matter what" Renji said. Ichigo just blushed and turned his head away, made Renji smiled widely at his reaction.

When the lesson started, Ichigo glanced at Renji and noticed that Renji slumped with his hand covered his eyes. He also panted and his skin moist with sweat.

"Renji…you alright?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

Renji looked at Ichigo with bleary eyes. "Yeah…I'm alright. Thank you" but Ichigo surely didn't believe him.

"Renji, you look sick. How about I bring you to UKS?" Ichigo said while he tried to held Renji's hand to support him.

"I…I don't need it…" Renji said, but he swayed more until his head feel to Ichigo's shoulder.

"Okay, I bring you to UKS and that's final" Ichigo said while he asked his teacher to bring Renji to UKS. After he got permission, Ichigo flung Renji's arm around his shoulder and dragged Renji to UKS building.

After he arrived there, he met the officer and laid Renji at the bed. He looked at Renji's face and looked he was flushed. Ichigo erased the sweat in Renji's face with his handkerchief.

After several minutes…the officer said she must go for a while and she must leaved both of the boy. Ichigo nodded and said it was alright. Then the officer went outside. Then Ichigo leaved his seat and walked towards the window and looked outside. The school ground looked so quiet. No wonder, after all this was still lesson time.

Then suddenly he felt someone wrapped his arms around his waist and someone leaned at his shoulder. Ichigo felt surprised and turned his head a bit and saw Renji, panted and nuzzled Ichigo's neck.

"Re…Renji…" Ichigo muttered.

But Renji was back like he was at trance state, Renji kept nuzzled and licked at Ichigo's neck. Ichigo moaned lowly when he felt the sensation of Renji's tongue licked his neck. His eyes closed in a dazed state. Then Renji kept continue attacked Ichigo's neck. And then suddenly he bit Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo's eyes flew open. He tried hard to get away from Renji. But Renji was more stronger than him, made him couldn't got away at all. He felt his blood poured out from the wound Renji made, and then Renji drank it. Ichigo groaned when he felt his blood being drained from his body by Renji, the man he secretly loved.

After several minutes, he felt himself became weak after his blood kept being drained with Renji. Then Renji released himself from Ichigo, and Ichigo slumped behind toward Renji. Renji held him gently and pulled him closer to his body. His hold was gentle, like he didn't want to let Ichigo ran away from him. Hell, like he could…

The last thing he thought before he fell unconscious and darkness claimed him was…_ Renji…is a vampire…_


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and blurrily saw a big lamp. He slowly sat up and looked around. He saw that he was at the big room he didn't know at all. That room had a boy style but that room was so neat.

Ichigo tried to remember what happened to him so he could be at someone else's room. Then he remembered that Renji was just sucked his blood and his hand quickly flew to his neck, rubbed it, and to his horror, felt a bandage wrapped there.

Then suddenly he heard the sound of door opened. Ichigo turned, and saw Renji walked inside the room. Ichigo paled instantly and scrambled at the bed. Renji saw this and smiled when he saw Ichigo was awake, albeit scared with him.

"Hey…Ichigo" Renji said, while he took a seat at the bed beside Ichigo.

"Whe…where is this?" Ichigo said, wanted to smack himself because he stuttered.

"My house and this is my room." Renji said.

"What time is it?" Ichigo said again.

"7 p.m" Renji answered calmly.

"WHAT?" Ichigo exclaimed. Then he quickly got up from the bed and scrambled around. "I'm late, I must go home now" then he wanted to walk out from the room but Renji grabbed him and pinned Ichigo to his bed.

"You not going anywhere Ichigo" Renji hissed dangerously to Ichigo. "I already talked to your parent that you stay the night here. Now listen to me"

"What must I listen? That you are a vampire that attracted to my blood?" Ichigo exclaimed.

Suddenly they heard Renji's door opened. They both turned to see Hisagi and Rukia stood there with a dumbstruck expression. Then they remembered their position and they quickly pulled away.

"Well…sorry to disturb you two" Rukia said. "But Nii-sama wants to talk to you, Renji"

Renji sighed and walked away. "Remember, it is still not over, Ichigo" he said when he walked out.

Rukia and Hisagi walked inside Renji's room. Then they noticed the bandage around Ichigo's neck then sighed. "So that why I smell blood when I come home" Hisagi said. "And the stranger one too"

"Renji bit you, right?" Rukia said while he patted Ichigo's head. "Are you alright?"

Ichigo nodded his head slowly. "So all of you are vampires then?" he said softly.

Hisagi and Rukia looked at each other then sighed. "Well…yeah, not need to hide it from you anymore…yes, we all are vampires. But the one that nii-sama changed become vampires now just Shuuhei, Renji, and me. Toushirou and Momo are still human." Rukia said.

"Well…Kuchiki Byakuya is a pureblood vampire. Then when he adopted us, we will get his blood and it turned us to become vampire but he has rules to change us when we become 17 years old." Hisagi said. "Honestly…maybe when Renji bit you it also our fault too"

"How so?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Well…he just turned to become vampire one week ago. When we become vampire we will come into bloodlust. We will attack everyone we felt have a nice blood…" Hisagi said.

"Well…and it look Renji felt attracted to you…" Rukia said, made Ichigo blushed. "So that's why he maybe thought your blood felt nice."

"I already tell him if he still can't control his bloodlust, don't come to school" Hisagi said. "But he insisted to come. And I let him. And that why that was happening…"

"So that was why he often didn't come to school?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes…because at that time he went into bloodlust…sorry…we made you felt something like that…" Hisagi said.

"Are you…hate Renji now?" Rukia asked Ichigo softly.

Ichigo looked down to the sheet in silence before slowly shook his head. Rukia smiled and patted Ichigo's head once more.

At that time Renji came back to his room, Rukia and Hisagi walked out while they whispered something to him, something that made Renji blushed. Then he closed his door and locked it. Then he looked at Ichigo with a predator gazes that made Ichigo gulped and backed away at the bed.

But it was futile.

Renji straddled Ichigo at his bed and pinned him to the bed, he held Ichigo's hand beside his head, trapped Ichigo beneath him. Ichigo looked nervously at Renji and he blushed when he felt that his face just around one inch away from Renji's.

"Now listen to me Ichigo, please…" Renji said.

Ichigo looked at him and he gulped. And then slowly he nodded his head.

Renji sighed and let Ichigo go. Then he sat at the edge of his bed, backed Ichigo.

"Sorry Ichigo…I carried away when I saw you at the UKS. When I realized I had you bloodied, slumped to my body. I panicked and bandaged your wound. Then I brought you to my house, because I couldn't let you alone at that condition." Renji said.

Ichigo felt the guilt and anxiety at Renji's voice. He smiled then he crawled and hugged Renji gently by wrapped his hands around Renji's shoulder. Renji responded immediately by wrapped his own arms on Ichigo's hands.

"But Renji…why…why you choose me? you can drink anyone blood at the school. Why me?" Ichigo asked softly to Renji.

"Well…the truth Ichigo…I attracted to your blood. I felt your blood intoxicating. Because of that…I can't help myself when I smell your blood. Because I don't want to risk it, I stay away from you, but…I can't. Like what I said to Rukia and Hitsugaya, I really couldn't let you go."

"And why?"

Renji turned to face Ichigo and he cupped Ichigo's face gently. "Because I love you. I…I'm sorry Ichigo…but it's true, I love you. That is why I can't resist myself when I smell your blood when you showed me your bloodied finger. Since then I addicted to your blood" then he leaned down and kissed Ichigo gently.

Ichigo looked shocked for a moment, but then he closed his eyes and kissed Renji back. Renji pushed Ichigo down until Ichigo laid at the bed, all the way still kissed him. Ichigo tightened his embrace at Renji while they were kissed.

After some minutes, they pulled away. Ichigo smiled and kissed Renji briefly. "I love you too" Ichigo muttered and Renji smiled happily for the first time since he met Ichigo.

Before they could kiss again, they heard a coughing sound behind the door. "Renji…I know you there with Ichigo. Now go out. Dad wants to talk to him" they heard Hitsugaya's voice from behind the door.

Both of them sighed and then Renji pulled Ichigo up from his bed and walked towards the door. He opened his door and walked out. When he walked out, Ichigo tightened his grip at Renji's shirt. Renji smiled and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him so Ichigo leaned at his body.

"It's alright Ichigo, dad not that scary…" Renji said when they walked downstairs and saw all of Renji's families at the living room.

When they saw Ichigo that clung tightly to Renji, all of them smirked and smiled widely. Then a long black hair man sat beside a girl that looked so much like Rukia spoke "You're Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" when Ichigo nodded. He continued. "I'm Kuchiki Byakuya, Renji's father."

Ichigo just nodded his head because he still clung tightly to Renji because he was so afraid. Then Byakuya smiled "You don't need to be afraid. I'm not here to dispose you anything."

"Em…sorry sir, I just…nervous" Ichigo said while he sat at the sofa where Hisagi sat with Renji. 

"It's alright…well…Kurosaki…it looks I owe you apology for my son's behavior" Byakuya said. "It looks you got trouble because of him."

"Ah…it's alright. He already said sorry to me too…" Ichigo said.

"Ah. And I felt I owe you an explanation, even thought I'm sure my children already explain it to you." Byakuya said. "True, I am a vampire. Because at the vampire society it is forbidden to have human child, especially for a pureblood like me. then when I adopted all of my children, I make it sure they know they will become vampire someday. But I am also want them to have a normal life for as long as they can. So, I decided that I will change them become vampire at their 17th birthday…and Renji just became 17 one week ago."

"So you change him, right?"

"Yes" Byakuya said. "I know he felt lust toward you, but I just let it go because I think that not something I must keep eye on. But I'm wrong…he got his bloodlust when you still around…and at the end bit you...I believe that is my fault, so I felt sorry deeply for you"

"It's alright, after all because of that he never hurt anyone…it not something big…after all he is alright" Ichigo said.

"Well then please keep it a secret…" Byakuya said.

"I will, sir." Ichigo said.

"Well then I think this conversation is over. Honestly you can back home, but I think you must too weak now better you stay the night here." Byakuya said.

"Thank you sir" Ichigo said.

"Hei…Ichigo, right?" suddenly, a girl beside Byakuya spoke "I'm Hisana, Byakuya's wife, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what do you want to ask?" Ichigo said.

"Are you Renji's boyfriend?" Hisana asked matter of factly.

Renji, that at time drank his tea, choked and Ichigo blushed so deep. That just made all of his families laughed loudly.

"I think it's true…he already became Renji's boyfriend…" Hisagi said.

"Well…then how about we make a party to celebrate it? To greet our brother in law" Hinamori exclaimed.

"Oi, who say I want to marry him?" Renji exclaimed.

"Renji…I'm sure you will marry him…later…even now you already that possessive how can you not married him later?" Hisagi said

"Whatever…" Renji muttered.

"Then Ichigo, make it like at your own home…Ichigo…it will be your house later…" Rukia said while she sat at Ichigo's lap while wrapped her hands at Ichigo's neck.

"Well then we must call him big brother?" Hitsugaya smiled to him.

"Well…I'm so happy I have another son, and he is so handsome like this" Hisana said.

At that night both of them kept teased by Renji's families.

After dinner, both of them walked into Renji's room, they practically collapsed because they were so tired.

"Sorry…sometimes my families are crazy like that…" Renji muttered.

"it's alright…my families are like that too. So I am already used to it…" Ichigo said while he rubbed Renji's back to ease the tension at his body.

Renji sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "I'm really happy now, Ichigo. Can have you here, so close like this to me…" he said.

Ichigo smiled and leaned until he laid at Renji's shoulder. "Thank you, Renji. I'm felt flattered." He said mischievously.

Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him closer, then he leaned in and kissed Ichigo's forehead. "Well…better sleep now, Ichigo. We must go to school tomorrow"

Then Ichigo remembered something. "My car. Where is my car?" he exclaimed.

"I asked Shuuhei to bring it home. Don't worry" Renji said

"Okay" Ichigo said and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after.

Renji looked at Ichigo's peaceful face and he smiled. He leaned down and kissed Ichigo's forehead again. "Good night, my angel…." He whispered and then let sleep claimed him too.

**Author note:**

**Okay, reader, are you love my story so far?**

**If you love it, please review it, I will fell flattered**

**Remember, more review I get more sooner I update the story**


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo awoke with feeling of arms wrapped around him. He lifted his head and smiled when he saw Renji's sleeping face. His long red hair fallen at his face, and his lips parted a bit. Ichigo smiled and kissed Renji at his lips.

Renji's eyes fluttered when he felt lips at his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Ichigo kissed him. Renji tightened his arms around Ichigo and pulled him closer. After several minutes, they pulled away.

"Morning lazy ass, you better wake up now." Ichigo said while he caressed Renji's long red hair.

Renji smiled and kissed Ichigo again. "Okay, okay I'm wake up now".

When he wanted to deepen his kiss, he heard a cough from his door. He turned and saw Hisagi and Hitsugaya leaned at the door. Hisagi laughed and Hitsugaya smiled while he shook his head.

"I know you can't keep your hand from him. But now it is the time for breakfast, Renji" Hitsugaya said. "You too Ichigo, come down for breakfast."

Ichigo smiled "Okay. Thank you so much, Toushirou"

Hitsugaya smiled back and walked downstairs with Hisagi, who still laughed so hard followed him. Renji sighed and got up from his bed. "It looks Toushirou like you too. He rarely let other people call him Toushirou" Renji said.

"Oh, I see. By the way it is alright if I…em…borrow your shirt? My shirt is stained with blood from yesterday..." Ichigo said sheepishly.

Renji laughed. "Of course, it up to you which one you want to wear. There my clothes." He said while he pointed to his wardrobe.

Ichigo got up and opened Renji's wardrobe. He saw so many casual clothes there. Renji really a boy that like casual clothes. Ichigo picked a black shirt with a white sleeve and wore it. That T-shirt added with his black jeans made him looked so hot.

While he brushed his hair, he felt arms sneaked at his waist. He turned his head and saw Renji hugged him. "Can you stop being so hot? You make me can resist you…" Renji whispered seductively to Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo shivered and leaned at Renji's embrace. "Oh…then you think I'm hot then?" Ichigo said in a teased tone.

"Very" Renji said, then he turned Ichigo and kissed him. Ichigo kissed back almost immediately, wrapped his arms around Renji's neck. Renji pulled Ichigo closer and deepened the kiss.

Then they heard a cough and they pulled away. When they turned they saw Hisagi stood at the entrance of Renji's bedroom. "Until when you want to let us wait for you two to come downstairs? In case you don't notice it, we must go to school 15 minutes again. But no, here you busy eat each other." He said.

Renji and Ichigo's faces blushed red. Hisagi smirked and walked downstairs. Renji sighed and dragged Ichigo downstairs. There he saw all of Renji's families sat at the dining table, ate sandwiches and waffles.

"Hey, Ichigo what do you want to eat? Sandwich? Waffles? Pancake? Bacon? Or eggs?" Hisana said to Ichigo.

"Sa…sandwich is fine" Ichigo said. Hisana smiled when she heated the cold sandwich and put it with a cup of tea in front of Ichigo.

"Thank you, Hisana-san" Ichigo said politely.

"You're welcome, Ichigo" she said while he walked away and served eggs and bacon to Renji that sat beside Ichigo.

After breakfast, all of them grabbed their bag and walked to the front door. "Okay, we will go" all of them said. 

"Ah, Ichigo, here's your key" Hisagi said while he tossed Ichigo's car key. Ichigo caught it and walked to his car. When he opened his door he saw Renji sat at the passenger seat beside him.

"Renji what are you doing? You have your own car, right?" Ichigo asked while he sat at his car.

"What, I want you to drive me. My car will be use by Shuuhei after all" Renji said while he leaned at his seat.

"Why? I thought you all have your own car" Ichigo said while he turned on his car engine.

"Well true…but we want privacy and our cars don't give anything like privacy so just me and Hisagi that use our car to school" Renji said.

"What car you all have anyway?" Ichigo asked while he started drove.

"Well…I have red Ferrari, Shuuhei have Silver Jaguar, Toushirou black Mercedez, Momo have white ford and Rukia pink convertible." Renji said calmly.

Ichigo looked at Renji in disbelief. "Of course you can't have any privacy at all! How do you expect with that luxury cars! Why don't you just buy usual car?" he asked

"For self satisfaction" Renji smirked. "We all like to drive fast."

"I know it" Ichigo sighed. Then he parked his car and went outside. "Well…get out then. We already arrive" 

Renji smirked and went out from Ichigo's car. That news spreaded so fast around the school, and the one that made Ichigo was so embarrassed, Renji didn't deny it. He calmly confirmed that Ichigo was his boyfriend.

When he arrived at lunch, he sat at one table and sighed while he covered his eyes with his hands.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up to see Rukia and Hinamori sat in front of him. 

"Nothing I just tired, all this morning, I must answer question whether me and Renji is together and questions like that…" Ichigo muttered.

"Well…tough luck. After all you go to school together" Hinamori said. "But I'm agree with them. You two make a cute couple"

Not long after, they saw Hisagi, Renji, and Toushirou, arrived at the cafeteria while they talked with each other. They sat at the table and Renji quickly wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him closer, made Ichigo blushed. "I miss you, sweety" Renji whispered to Ichigo's ear.

"Okay, you two, stop being lovey-dovey just for five minutes! Now eat!" Hisagi ordered to both of the love sick teen.

"Oh yeah, you all go to the school trip?" Hisagi asked. "It is to Philadelphia, right?"

"Well…I don't know…I can go there everytime why now…" Ichigo said.

"You better go, Ichigo" Rukia said. "So you can go to a date with Renji…"

Ichigo blushed. "Well that's true. You go with me, Ichigo" Renji said quickly to Ichigo.

"Just say you can date me there…" Ichigo said

"Enough for me to drag you there" Renji cut him off.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine, I can't argue with you anyway"

Renji smiled and quickly kissed Ichigo "Thank you" 

"Well…we better go too, in case Renji molested Ichigo too much" Hitsugaya said.

"True enough" Rukia said.

"Well it's decided then, all of us go" Hinamori said cheerfully.

"When?" Ichigo asked.

"Next week" Hisagi said.

Ichigo sighed. "Okay…I'm going now. I must collect my biology paper…"

Renji snapped up "Ichigo wait, I see your paper…I still not done it!" Renji screamed while he chased after Ichigo.

"That's your own fault! Done it yourself!" they heard Ichigo screamed back

Hinamori chuckled. "They really suit each other"

"That's true, but if they know about Ichigo…" Rukia said.

"We will not let it, Rukia. We can protect Ichigo, especially from them." Hisagi said. "I will never let Ichigo got hurt, and I'm sure Renji will do anything to protect Ichigo too"

"True, we will never let them touch Ichigo" Hitsugaya said.

When dinner at his house…

"Dad…" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, what do you want my sweet son?" Ichigo's dad said in a singsong voice.

"Well…I need your permission to go to school trip to Philadelphia next week, I need your signature…" Ichigo said while he handed his dad a paper.

His father read it. "Okay, but in one condition…"

"What?"

"You not allowed to use your own car! Go together with your friend? Or maybe in your case…your boyfriend…" his father smiled.

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Oh, dear, don't lie to us. Last night a boy called us, say you stay the night at his house. That is your boyfriend, right?" his mother said.

"But I must admit Ichigo, your taste is perfect. You date one of Kuchiki Byakuya' son."

"Dad you know Byakuya-san?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, he is my boss at the hospital. He is the one who own the hospital where I work" his dad said. :"And this morning he asked my permission for his son to date you. I'm so happy Ichigo"

"Oh I see." Ichigo said.

"Well…go with Renji. Journey to Philadelphia is so far. It's better if you have colleagues." His father said.

"Okay, dad thanks"

"Anytime, Ichigo."

After dinner, Ichigo laid at his bed and picked his handphone and then he dialed Renji's number.

After waited for several seconds he heard Renji's voice answered. "What baby, you already missed me?"

"Haha…very funny Renji. I just want to inform you if you want me to go with you at school trip, you must pick me up" Ichigo said.

"Why?"

"Because my dad will not allowed me to go if I go alone. Have a responsibility to your boyfriend anyway" Ichigo said.

He heard Renji laughed "Okay baby, anything for you. Just come to our house at that day."

"And you do know I don't know where your house, right?" Ichigo said.

He heard Renji laughed and said "Ok, ok I will come to your house. Just wait for me then."

"Well okay then good night. Have a good sleep" Ichigo said. "Oh, but vampire always awake at night, right?"

"So funny Ichigo. Good night, just watch it. I will haunt your dreams" Renji said

"In your dream maybe, Renji." Ichigo said.

"Okay good night, I love you" Renji said

"I love you too…good night" Ichigo said while he hung up his handphone.

Ichigo smiled when he stared at his handphone and feel asleep. And like Renji said, that was the first night he dreamed Renji at his sleep.

At the school trip day…

Ichigo still feel asleep at his room. His blanket covered his body and his lips parted to allow him to breathe. He snuggled more to his pillow when he heard a sound of his bedroom door being opened, thought that maybe that was her mother that came to wake him up.

Then he heard a voice he thought he knew…

"Ichigo, wake up" he heard that voice said.

"Mmm…don't wanna…" Ichigo said, snuggled more to his pillow.

"Fine, there is only one way to wake up sleeping beauty…" he heard that voice, he thought that person must be smirked now.

Then suddenly, he felt his blanket being pushed aside and then before he could react anything, he felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his lips. Instinctively, Ichigo kissed back almost immediately. Then he felt that pair of lips pulled away, and just then Ichigo realized what was going happen, and his eyes flung open. He faced immediately with crimson orbs above him.

"Morning, sleeping beauty…" he heard Renji said above him.

Ichigo's face turned red almost immediately. He sat up almost immediately then wrapped his blanket up to his body. "Wha…what the hell, Renji! How you can be here?" he screamed.

"Well…I'm here to pick you up, sweety. Then your mother asked me to wake you up. So, here I am. Well…I'm lucky, can see your cute sleeping face like that…" Renji said while he was smirking.

Ichigo's face became redder. he turned away from Renji so that boy couldn't see his red face. Renji smirked and got up "Come on, get up. We must go soon or we will be late" Renji said.

Ichigo sighed and went from his bed and walked towards his bathroom to take a shower. After finished, he didn't see Renji at his bedroom, he thought he maybe already went downstairs. Ichigo wore his dark blue jeans and white shirt then he grabbed his dark blue jacket and walk downstairs.

At downstairs, he saw Renji sat at the dining table, talked with his families. He heard he talked to Yuzu, his youngest sister, that curious to him. Then she saw Ichigo. "Onii-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed. Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuzu's waist and lifted her up. "Morning Yuzu" he said.

"Ichigo, here your breakfast" said his mother when she handed a plate of bake meat and eggs to Ichigo. "I am already prepared your bag at the living room" she said while she served Renji, who nodded and thanked her politely, a cup of coffee.

"Okay" said Ichigo while he ate his bake meat. After several minutes, he finished and got up from his seat. "Come on Renji, let's go"

Renji smiled and nodded his head. They walked down to the living room and Ichigo grabbed his bag. Then both of them walked out the door and went inside Renji's red Ferrari.

"Okay Renji, please keep my son safe, okay?" Ichigo's father said.

"I will sir, don't worry" Renji said while he use his seatbelt while Ichigo did the same at the passenger seat.

"Well…okay Ichigo, have a happy holiday, okay?" his father said.

"Thank you dad" Ichigo said.

"Okay, we go now" Renji said while he drove his car leaved Kurosaki's residence.


	6. Chapter 6

At the way to Philadelphia…

"Tell me again why I must go there with you, with your car?" Ichigo said while he looked outside his window.

"Because" Renji answered patiently "Our school doesn't have any bus so we must go there with our own car"

"Why not anyway?"

"Because the school uses the school fee to pay for the five-star hotel we must live there. So we can't afford any transport" Renji said. "And after this school trip we still have graduate ceremony and prom night. Talking about prom night…"

"No" Ichigo said shortly.

"What? I still don't say anything!" Renji whined.

"You want to ask if you want to ask me to go to prom night with you, right? Forget it" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo…why not?" Renji whined again.

"Because…it will just increase any ruckus we already have at school, and I already not like it very much" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo please…"

Ichigo sighed. "I will think about it until the time arrives. Now just drive"

Renji smiled widely. "Thank you, Ichigo" he said while he leaned to kiss Ichigo.

After several hours drove, Renji arrived at the Philadelphia. And he drove it to a luxury hotel in the middle of the town. Renji went outside and then he went to his garage and pulled out his and Ichigo's luggage.

Beside him, Ichigo felt entranced by the hotel and the scenery of the town. He looked up to Renji and muttered "Um…Renji, you sure we go to this hotel?" softly.

"Yes, Ichigo I'm sure. Now understand what I am mean about don't have any transport to go here, right?" Renji said while he grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him towards the hotel.

At the receptionist table, Renji checked in, signed his and Ichigo's name and their school. The receptionist smiled and handed their card key room and said the bell boy would bring their luggage to their room soon.

When they walked to their room Ichigo looked suspiciously to Renji, "How we can get one room together?"

"Well…because our relationship already spread throughout the entire school. So maybe that's why we can get one room together" Renji said, then he hugged Ichigo and buried his face in Ichigo's hair. "Well…how about it we just bless whatever the reason and use it for our own benefit?"

"The meaning please?" Ichigo said.

"Well…how about we just use it and Christ the bedroom?" Renji said.

"Okay Renji, threw away your pervert mind and go back to normal" Ichigo said in annoyed tone.

Renji smirked, "Okay, okay, now let's just rest. You must be tired, right?" he slid open the door with their card key and entered the room while he shoved Ichigo inside.

Ichigo shouted in awe when he saw the scenery of the room. He saw one king sized bed with luxury furniture and beautiful scenery from the wide window. That room also has their own bathroom and Ichigo could see a balcony from the wide window.

Then something clicked at Ichigo's head. "Wa…wait…we must share a bed?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yes of course, after all at this hotel, all of the student have a same fate as us." Renji said.

"Don't tell me one room just for one student, except us" Ichigo said.

"Well…no, just some, families or lovers must share a room like us" Renji said.

"Oh" Ichigo said, just shrugged it off while he opened the window and walked out to the balcony.

Renji followed and hugged him from behind. "Well, just enjoy our holiday. I will make you enjoy this town in this one week" he said.

"Oh, thank you. I'm flattered and happy to be your boyfriend". Ichigo said while he wrapped his hands at Renji's embrace.

"I'm so happy too to have you as my boyfriend". Renji said while he tightened his embrace at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled and turned his head to press his lip to Renji while the sun set down at the edge of the sky.

At that one week, Ichigo and Renji really enjoyed themselves at the town. Their school doesn't care at all where they went and with who, as long as they informed themselves and back to the hotel at the dinner time.

Sometimes Ichigo just went with his friends, sometimes with Renji's families, or they went together, but the special moment he really enjoyed was when he just went together with Renji. Just both of them and no one else beside them.

Renji brought him to many places at the Philadelphia, to Liberty bell, Benjamin Franklin's statue, and the one he loved so much, Philadelphia Art Museum. He was so happy he could make so many happy and beautiful memories with Renji. He really loved that memories and wouldn't trade it with anything at the world. He was so happy when he could leaned at his body and held Renji's arm while Renji wrapped his arm around his shoulder and smiled to him. At that time, they really felt like that just two of them in the world and there nothing around him, only they the one existed at the world.

But Ichigo must realize that this happiness couldn't last forever…

At the last day of their holiday, Renji asked Ichigo to have a picnic with his families at the green meadow outside Philadelphia. Ichigo hesitated for a moment, but Renji could make him to agree with him, and then he found himself sat beside Renji in his red Ferrari, while they drove followed Hisagi's silver Jaguar and Hitsugaya's dark Mercedes.

When they arrived at the green meadow, Ichigo must admit that the meadow was so beautiful. The meadow covered by flowers that blossomed in so many colors, tress and bushes covered the side of the wood like a forest, and the sky was so blue, made it really perfect for picnic under the sky like this.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya prepared the place while Hisagi and Rukia already rummaged through the basket for a search for food. They pulled their hand with a cookies and sandwich at their hands. Ichigo just chuckled while he sat with his head leaned at Renji's chest, enjoyed the wind that blown around their place. Renji smiled and put his hand at Ichigo's head and caressed Ichigo's hair, made Ichigo sighed happily and leaned more at Renji.

"Oi you two lovebirds, come on and eat now! At the afternoon, we must go back to New York!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

"Yes" Renji said while he was pouted and walked towards his siblings' direction. Ichigo laughed while he was following Renji. They sat under the tree and enjoyed their picnic.

After they finished, they walked back towards their car to go back to New York but suddenly Hitsugaya lifted his head and looked back towards the forest. His siblings looked back to him in confusion.

"What's wrong, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked in concern.

"There something, no, more…here" Hitsugaya said.

Ichigo looked up at Renji, he saw his body tensed, he looked around and saw the other also tensed and looked like they were ready to fight.

"How much?" Hisagi asked.

"Two…no three" Hitsugaya said.

"What they are doing?" Rukia asked, her tone was annoyed.

"They smell us and they come here, but I think maybe…" Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo briefly. "They come for it."

Renji became alert, he gripped Ichigo's hand tightly and possessively, made Ichigo confused. "Renji…what?" he whispered.

"Keep quiet and keep close to me" Renji whispered to Ichigo.

"They become closer. I can smell them. And…" Hitsugaya became paled. "I can feel killing intent"

"Renji, you better bring Ichigo go" Hisagi said, "It's not safe to keep him here."

"But…"

"Just stay away!" Hisagi snapped, "It's dangerous, you know!"

Renji stunned, but he quickly dragged Ichigo to his car and leaved all of his siblings.

"Renji what's wrong?" Ichigo said while Renji shoved him into his car and went inside himself.

"No nothing" he said. He turned his engine and quickly drove away, made Ichigo surprised when he drove so fast.

"Renji!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"There was another vampire there, and based for the fact that Toushirou knew their reiatsu…their aura…maybe it was them" Renji said, gripped his steel tightly while Ichigo gripped his seatbelt tightly.

"Who?" Ichigo said meekly.

"Aizen" Renji spat at that word, showed that he really didn't like this Aizen. "He is our families' enemy. We hate him so much. If he knows we find another human…no doubt he will take you"

"Wh…why…"

"Because human is weak, Ichigo!" Renji snapped. "Human, including you, is not much force for Aizen, he can easily kidnap you, suck your blood, and throw your corpse at the unknown alley!"

Ichigo's face paled almost immediately, Renji realized that and he turned away from Ichigo. Ichigo looked down and tried to prevent his tears from leaked out.

"Sorry…I get angry" Renji muttered. Ichigo shook his head, but Renji was look like he didn't see Ichigo, that, or he ignored him. "I just…scared"

Ichigo looked up "Scared? Wh…why?" Ichigo whispered.

"I scared if Aizen…got his hands to you. If you become his victim…"

"Renji…"

"You know Ichigo, in just a short amount of time you already become my weakness Ichigo…my primary concern was, and always be, just your well-being. That's why I don't want anything happen to you…" Renji said, his voice became distant and lost, like he was a scared child.

"I'm angry to myself Ichigo…because I'm not a human anymore. Because I'm a vampire, I always endanger your life. Even I myself endanger your life because I can suck your blood anytime. Sometimes I hate myself, I always want to become stronger, so I can protect you" Renji said.

Ichigo smiled and leaned until he leaned at Renji's shoulder. He saw Renji relaxed almost instantly and supported Ichigo's head at his shoulder with his body.

"Thank you Renji" Ichigo muttered.

Renji shook his head. "I love you, Ichigo. I know this is a pathetic reason to be so much possessive and protective to you. But it's true."

Ichigo smiled more and buried his head deeper in Renji's shoulder. Renji smiled while he kept drive to New York while he enjoyed Ichigo's warmth at his shoulder.

After they arrived at New York, Renji kept driving until they reached their house. Renji went outside and opened the door for Ichigo and led him enter his house. He kept walking until they reached the living room and opened the door, reveal Byakuya that sat at the sofa while he read a newspaper and Hisana that served his husband a cup of tea.

"Hey, Renji, you're back, how your vacation?" Hisana said while she saw his son and his boyfriends.

"Fine and fine, until…_he _comes" Renji said.

Byakuya and Hisana, heard Renji's tone, tensed immediately. Ichigo felt they understood what Renji means. Byakuya gestured Renji and Ichigo to sit at the sofa in front of him. Renji obeyed him and sat with Ichigo at the sofa. He wrapped his hand at Ichigo's head and pulled his head until Ichigo's head leaned at his chest.

"So you met him?" Byakuya asked.

Renji shook his head. "Toushirou felt their reiatsu, so Shuuhei asked us to run away" Renji said.

At that time, the living room's door opened again, reveal Hisagi, Rukia, Hitsugaya, and Hinamori, they all looked tired but otherwise, fine.

"Hey, you all alright?" Renji said in concern.

"They run away." Hitsugaya said. "When they sense…Ichigo…already gone, they retreated themselves"

"So it's true that Ichigo is what they are after" Renji growled, tightened his hold to Ichigo.

"Renji…" Byakuya said.

Renji looked at his father and looked at his father's gazes, Renji sighed. "Ichigo…" he said, looked down at Ichigo. "Please go to my room. Don't worry I will come there soon"

Ichigo hesitated for a moment before smiled weakly and excused himself to go to Renji's room, he walked out and climbed upstairs to go to Renji's room.

After Ichigo vanished…

"So…what will we do?" Hisagi said, "Aizen might be kidnap Ichigo the moment he stepped out from this house"

Renji bit his nail. "But Ichigo will not want to stay here. And after all…if he stay here, his family will be Aizen's target"

"It's so difficult" Rukia sighed while she flopped herself at the sofa. "What can we do to protect him?"

"Why Aizen must attracted to him, anyway?" Renji exclaimed. "There are so many humans outside that I will not give a goddamn shit about if he sucked their blood until they dried up. But nooo, he must targeted my boyfriend!"

"Well…Ichigo is different then, or he just wanted to make us angry". Hinamori said

"Just what must we and Ichigo do now? His life at stake now" Hitsugaya said

All of them was in a deep thought, after several moments they heard a knock at their door, they turned to saw Ichigo stood nervously at the entrance.

"Um…can I go home now? My families ask me to…"

"NO!" Renji exclaimed almost immediately. When he saw Ichigo flinched and stunned, Renji became nervous. "No…no I mean…"

"Ichigo" Byakuya said warmly. "Wait at Renji's room several minutes again. Renji will went with you back home soon"

Ichigo nodded his head and walked from the room.

"Renji" Byakuya said. "Stay with Ichigo at his house"

"What?" Renji asked.

"I say stay at his house. Don't let him out of your eyesight. I will ask his dad to let you stay there. So…he can be safe at his house" Byakuya said "Rukia, go with him"

"Why me too?" Rukia exclaimed.

"Because Renji can't feel Aizen's reiatsu at all. You better to sense that. So you better go too"

"Okay" Rukia said, happy that he could stay with Ichigo and met his families.

"Now better pack your things. Renji, talk to Ichigo" Byakuya said.

"Yes" Renji and Rukia said while they leaved the room.

"Dad…it's alright if we let them there? I mean…when it come to fight, Rukia is helpless and Renji…he too emotional" Hisagi said.

"Yes, we know. That' s why we must keep alert too" Byakuya said. "Keep your eye to them"

"Okay" That three teenagers answer.

Back to Renji…

Renji opened his bedroom door and saw Ichigo laid at his bed. Renji smiled and climbed at his bed and kissed Ichigo.

"Hey, can I go home now?" Ichigo said while he held Renji's hand.

"Yeah…in one condition"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"Me and Rukia go home with you and stay at your house". Renji said.

"Wha…WHAT?" Ichigo exclaimed, his eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because Aizen…"

"Don't give me that 'because of Aizen' crap! I'm fed up to hear that!" Ichigo said.

"But it's the true reason!" Renji snapped. "You don't know how dangerous he is! I don't want anything happen to you!"

Ichigo flinched. He lowered his head and looked at the Renji's bedcover sheet.

"Understand it Ichigo…" Renji said slowly while he caressed Ichigo's face. "For me the sight of you hurt is unbearable. I will do anything to prevent it. Even if I just die in the process! So just…"

"I understand" Ichigo said softly.

"What?"

"I said I understand" Ichigo lifted his head and looked at Renji's red eyes. "I understand, I will not protest it at all"

Renji smiled and kissed Ichigo's lips once more. Then he walked to his wardrobe and picked up clothes he would use at Ichigo's house and threw it to his bag.

"Okay, now let's go" Renji said while he held Ichigo's hand and walked with him outside his bedroom.

When they arrived at the door, they saw Renji's families waited for him beside the house. Rukia leaned at the door while she held her own white bag filled with her things. Renji smiled and walked to his car. He opened his car door and let Ichigo sat inside. Then he greeted his families and he and Rukia climbed inside his car. Then he drove away leaved his residence to the Kurosaki's residence.


	7. Chapter 7

After a while, they arrived at the Ichigo's house. Ichigo walked inside his house, followed by Renji and Rukia. He opened the house and greeted his families.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu ran to Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and wrapped his hands around Yuzu's waist and lifted her up and walked to the dining room. He smiled when he saw all of his families there.

"Hey dad…there something I must say…" Ichigo started.

"You bring your boyfriend and he want to stay the night, right?" his father said. "His father already call to inform that"

Ichigo blushed and nodded his head. Then Rukia and Renji came to the dining room too.

"Hey, you must be Renji-kun and Rukia-chan right?" his father said. "Just think this as your own house."

"Thanks sir" Rukia said politely.

"Well…unfortunately…we just have one guestroom, so you…" he pointed to Renji. "Sleep with Ichigo in his room"

"Okay" Renji said quickly.

"DAD?" Ichigo screamed.

"What? You must be happy you are allowed to sleep with your boyfriend" his father said. "Now just go to your bedroom, I will call when it's dinner time"

That two teenagers just nodded and went upstairs to the guestroom and Ichigo's bedroom.

In Ichigo's bedroom…

"Wow! I never see it seriously before, but your bedroom really nice, Ichigo!" Renji said.

Ichigo's bedroom was nice, the bedroom painted with white and light blue paints. There is a king-size bed and a large desk with a chair in front of it. There is also a coffe table and sofa at the middle of the room. At the coffe table laid a black laptop and some books. At the end of the room there was a wide window connected with a white balcony. At the balcony there was a table and some chairs. Then beside the desk, there was a rack filled to the brim with books. And he saw a door connected to the private bathroom.

"Shut up you! You don't need to flatter it, isn't your bedroom nicer than me?" Ichigo exclaimed, embarrassed, his face flushed.

"But your room more special to me"

"Why?"

"Because" Renji hugged Ichigo and buried his head at Ichigo's hair again while his hand caressed Ichigo's body, made Ichigo wriggled away and squirmed. "You sleep here everyday. I can smell your smell here, your intoxicating smile. This is my favorite place, beside at your side"

Ichigo blushed, "Do…don't seduce me now…"

"Oh, but I'm not seducing you" Renji's hand traveled under Ichigo's shirt, "I'm saying the reality." He pushed Ichigo until they fell to the bed.

"Renji!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What, sweety?" Renji teased. He leaned to kiss Ichigo at his lips. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock while he closed his eyes. He kissed Renji back. Renji smirked in their kiss and deepened the kiss. He started to unbutton Ichigo's shirt and caressed the skin he found there. Ichigo broke the kiss and moaned while he felt Renji's hand caressed his skin. Renji's mouth traveled down to kiss his neck and chest. Ichigo squirmed, Renji moved upwards again until he licked and nibbled Ichigo's earlobe. Ichigo groaned and giggled slightly. When his hands traveled again at Ichigo's jeans…

"Uhum"

"Ichigo and Renji broke away and saw Karin and Yuzu stood there. Yuzu's face blushed so red while Karin smirked widely. "Well…sorry to disturb you two, we don't mean it really, but mom says dinner already ready" Karin said. While Yuzu kept babbling and opened and closed her mouth.

"Well…um…em…we will go soon" Ichigo said.

"Okay, c'mon let's go, come back to your senses!" Karin said while she dragged Yuzu away from their brother's room. Faintly, they hear Yuzu said "I don't mean to see that! Really!"

Ichigo sighed "Come on, let's come downstairs"

"What? I better stay here to continue our activities…" Renji whined while he kept caressing Ichigo's skin.

Ichigo slapped Renji's hand away and buttoned up his shirt. "Later…now I'm hungry, so I want to eat" Ichigo said while he stood and walked out his room. Renji sighed and followed Ichigo outside the room downstairs.

At the dark room at the big house somewhere…

"So you know who that boy that trashes bring with them?" a brown hair man with a cruel smirk asked.

"Well I know. He is Kurosaki Ichigo. He is the classmate with one of the boy…" a man with long hairs and wore a glasses said calmly.

"But then why they bring him with them? He looks so special to them for me. and his smell…so entrancing, make me want to suck it until the last drop of his blood…"

"I am understand, Aizen-sama" that long hair man answered while he bowed to him. "I will make sure he will be yours soon"

"Very well, Kaname. I will trust you. But I want to pick him up personally. I think how much that Kuchiki will hurt, when I take the human they care after Kaien…" Aizen smiled. "He will cry, especially that Abarai…he looks like he is the one care for him the most…wonder if he is his boyfriend…"

"I think you must not think that" a long black haired boy with a mask answered calmly . "That boy will be yours soon, you can drink his delicious red blood you like so much…then you can return his corpse to Kuchiki".

"True Kusaka, true." Aizen said. "There's one thing to make him suffer. We must get that boy whatever method we will use"

"Understood" Kaname and Kusaka said while they walked outside.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" Aizen muttered that name, savored the fell of the name at his mouth. "It will not be long for me to drink your blood…I will get pleasure and joy when I tortured you, made your blood flowed down from your body, make your body covered in delicious crimson and I lick it until there's no trace left. Then I move and bit your neck…wonder how that fells…you will like it" he smirked. "You just wait for me to come to you, Ichigo. I will make sure you come to my side, and I will pick you up personally as my special guest. My sweet, delicious guest I must treated you nice before I get what I want…"

Ichigo shivered when he felt the chill ran down his spine. Renji noticed this and wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"Are you cold, Ichigo?" Renji asked in concern.

"No, I just feel shiver. I feel like someone talk about me in a bad way…" Ichigo muttered, Renji tightened his arms around Ichigo, made him warm and Ichigo buried himself deeper in Renji.

"It's alright, I will not let anything happen to you" Renji muttered softly, made Ichigo felt safe and secure inside Renji. He smiled softly and snuggled deeper inside Renji.

"I know, thanks" Ichigo muttered back.

"Okay, now sleep" Renji ordered. "You must be tired after all the trip and this shit"

"You too" Ichigo said. "You don't sleep at all all the way here, right?"

"Well…I am rarely got tired, I have more stamina than humans. Remember, I am a vampire" Renji said. "Honestly, even if I don't sleep at all the entire night, I will still be fine."

"Oh, right? What if I want you to sleep with me" Ichigo said in a teased tone.

"Well…that's the different matter. I will sleep if you want it" Renji said.

"Well…then sleep" Ichigo ordered in a mocking tone.

"Okay" Renji said while he pulled Ichigo to the bed and laid beside him.

Ichigo snuggled more while he gripped Renji's T-shirt, Renji smiled tenderly and wrapped his arms to Ichigo too. Ichigo smiled while he buried himself in Renji's chest.

"Good night, Renji" Ichigo said before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

"Good night, Ichigo" Renji said while he kissed Ichigo's forehead and snuggled to Ichigo while he closed his eyes and feel into a contented sleep.

Almost three month, Renji and Rukia lived at Ichigo's house. They just needed short time to become close with Ichigo's families, made Renji became more accepted at the family.

After they came back from shopping at the bookstore, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji's arms while he hummed softly with his head leaned at Renji's chest. Renji smiled while he saw that, one of his hand held the bookstore bags and one hand being wrapped by Ichigo's hands.

"Why you suddenly become so clingy to me today?" Renji said. "Well…not I mind it."

"No…it just" Ichigo blushed and lowered his head. "I feel safe around you…"

"Awww…so sweet baby" Renji said. "Now about prom night…"

"No" Ichigo said almost immediately.

"Awww…Ichigo please…" Renji whined.

"No" Ichigo said. "I even don't want to go there" Ichigo said.

"Well…then I will dragged you there" Renji said

"Renji it still one month away." Ichigo said. "You can wait until then, don't need to be pussy"

"Okay…" Renji said, completely defeated.

"Maybe I will be the one drag you there" Ichigo whispered.

Renji smirked. "You can? I want to see that" he said

"You jerk!" Ichigo said

"Oh, but I'm your jerk" Renji said, completely smiled.

"Damn true" Ichigo said while he was leaned up to kiss Renji.

"Ichigo, we will go to Japan for visiting your uncle. He is sick" his father said.

"Will I must go to visit him too?" Ichigo said worriedly.

"No, it's alright. He is not that ill. You must not ditch your school. We will come back next week" his mother said.

"Okay" Ichigo said. "Keep my greetings for uncle"

"We will" his father said, then he turned to Renji and Rukia "Please keep him company and keep him safe, alright?" he said to Renji and Rukia.

"Okay, we will sir. Don't worry" Renji said.

"Okay, we will go tomorrow. Be alright, okay?" Ichigo's mother said.

"Okay" those three teenagers said.

Tomorrow morning…

"Okay, we will go. Take care" Ichigo's families said to Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia that stood at the door.

"Yeah, take care" Ichigo said softly.

"Okay, take care of him" Ichigo's father said to Renji.

"Of course, sir" Renji said politely

They watched when the car filled with Ichigo's families drove away and leaved the Kurosaki Residence. That three walked inside and closed the door.

"Well…now, that your families gone and it's Saturday, we all have this house for ourselves. How about…we have a little bit…_fun?"_ Renji whispered to Ichigo's ear, made Ichigo shivered.

"I don't want…I'm still sleepy, now let me sleep" Ichigo said in a little voice.

"Hm? What's that? I don't hear you" Renji purred at Ichigo's ear.

"I said…I WANT TO SLEEP! Now let me sleep" Ichigo said while he released himself from Renji and stomped off to his room.

"Wait…Ichigo" Renji said while he followed Ichigo to bedroom.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo screamed.

There was really a peaceful morning…

At night…

"Okay, what do we want to eat?" Renji said.

"There's nothing in the refrigerator" Rukia said while she showed the empty refrigerator.

"What? Why?" Renji exclaimed in horror.

"Because you ate all of the food, you idiot!" Ichigo yelled to Renji.

"Well…I'm hungry" Renji said innocently.

"I'm surprised you still have place at that big stomach of yours" Ichigo said.

"Okay, what we must do?" Rukia said.

"How about you two buy the food outside while I…"

"No" both of them answer almost immediately.

"Why?" Ichigo answered confusedly.

"What if Aizen attack you when we're going?" Rukia said.

"Ehm…I think that…"

"No, we sure that will happen" Renji said, grabbed his head. "We eat outside, you go with us"

Renji and Rukia forced Ichigo out of the house and to the restaurant.

At Monday, three of them drove the school with Renji's Ferrari, because Rukia and Renji still suspicious about Aizen's intention. When they arrived at the parking area, they saw Hisagi, Hitsugaya, and Hinamori stood beside Hisagi's silver Jaguar, apparently waited for them.

"Hey, you three" Hisagi said. "How's your day?"

"Hisagi, are you mocking me? Because live with just these two" Ichigo gestured to Renji and Rukia. "Just made me stressed and frustrated."

"Awww…so bad Ichigo, poor you" Hinamori said.

"Come on, we must go or we will be late" Hitsugaya said.

Those six teenagers walked around until they arrived at the school area, they went to their own building. Before parted Renji kissed Ichigo and said "Meet again at lunch" before went into his building.

Ichigo chuckled and walked himself into his class he walked passed all of the students until he arrived at the empty hallway where his class must be. He felt confused because it must be crowded at this hour, but he just shrugged it off and kept walking.

Suddenly, without any warning, a hand moved quickly to cover his mouth, muffled everything he wanted to scream. Ichigo felt himself being dragged away to another hallway and then he was slammed to the wall. He looked up and felt his blood ran cold suddenly. There, stood in front of him was brown haired man with cold brown eyes. He smirked cruelly to Ichigo. Even when that man introduced himself he already knew who that man was.

_Aizen._

Aizen lifted his hand and caressed Ichigo's cheek, made Ichigo flinched in disgust and terror. That man looked like he enjoyed himself more when Ichigo was in utter terror like that.

"Well, well. Hello Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm Aizen Sousuke." Aizen said to him. "I think you already knew me from your boyfriend and his families, right? Well, I'm not here to have a chit-chat with you. I have another business with you"

"And what is your business with me?" Ichigo asked in a calm stone, even thought all of his body screamed for him to run away from this man to Renji's safe, warm embrace.

"I'm here to pick you up" Aizen said.

Heard that words made Ichigo became more terrified, and he didn't bother to hide it this time. His eyes clearly showed his fears.

"Wha…what?" Ichigo said, hoped he was misheard something.

"I said I'm here to pick you up. I have always wanted you. Too bad those Kuchiki families got you first, huh? But I think it's the time for me to take you. Now, that you're alone"

Ichigo's body was shaken slightly. He was scared, he really hoped Renji would come from nowhere and saved him. But deep down, he knew he couldn't run away.

"Where…where do you want to take me?" Ichigo said, hated himself when he heard his voice shaking.

Aizen's smirk became wider when he heard Ichigo's shaken voice. "You don't need to know. I'm promise you will enjoyed it. But I'm not sure you will feel it" Aizen lifted his hand again and covered Ichigo's eyes. "Because now time to you for sleep"

Suddenly, Ichigo felt drowsy. He felt himself became light and his eyelids became heavy. Ichigo tried to force his eyes open but not too success. In just one minutes, his eyes closed. The last thing he thought before darkness claimed him was…

_Renji…help me…_

Aizen smiled cruelly when he held Ichigo's limp body. He looked at the boy's sleeping face and licked his lips as the signs of his hunger. He tossed away Ichigo's bag and tossed it aside. As the sign for the Kuchiki that he finally gets him, the boy that they cared so much.

"Soon, Kurosaki Ichigo. I would get you bleed and beg for my mercy. And this time no Kuchiki to save you" he whispered to Ichigo's ear before he lifted Ichigo's body and disappeared into the shadow, brought Ichigo with him.

Hitsugaya walked into the hallways to his class when suddenly he felt it.

Hitsugaya lifted his head, he felt Aizen's reiatsu. At first, he wondered what had gotten at Aizen to show himself here. But then he remembered Ichigo, he was alone and completely defenseless, it just a piece of cake to abduct Ichigo here. Without thinking, he ran as fast as his leg could bring him to Ichigo's class building.

When he arrived Hitsugaya searched frantically for Ichigo's reiatsu. Even thought he was still a human, he could felt reiatsu better than anyone at his family. That was why his families never asked him when it came to whose reiatsu he was feeling. He found it but it was faint at the end of the empty hallway, he turned around to the hallway and saw the worst scenario happened.

He just saw Ichigo's school bag. No doubt about it, Hitsugaya sure Aizen was already taken Ichigo.

He sighed and closed his eyes briefly. God, why they must be this stupid, why they not think that Aizen could sneak in here, knew here was the only chance Ichigo would be alone? He felt so helpless, he already promised to protect Ichigo, but here he was, taken right under their own nose. Without second thought, he picked Ichigo's bag and pulled his handphone. He flipped it open and dialed Renji's number, he knew when it came to Ichigo, if something happened to Ichigo, Renji was the first person must know about it.

_God, Renji will not be happy about this…_Hitsugaya thought when he waited for Renji to pick his call.

After several ring, he heard Renji's voice answered. "What, Toushirou? I try to finish my homework you know!" he complained to his brother.

"Forgot your homework!" Hitsugaya snapped frantically. "Ichigo just get kidnapped by Aizen!"

At first there was silence at the other line of the phone, then…

"WHAT?" He heard Renji yelled. "HOW HE CAN GET KIDNAPPED?"

"How the fuck I can know?" Hitsugaya yelled back, "I just felt Aizen's reiatsu here, and I ran to Ichigo's building and I just found his bag. I'm sure Aizen already kidnapped him".

"What…why…" he heard Renji babbled

"Stop your babbling!" Hitsugaya snapped, he completely frustrated now and Renji didn't help it any! "Just get your legs here and then we go together back to house to inform this!" then he hung up.

Renji stunned for a few seconds, but then he completely snapped and he ran away from his class to Ichigo's class building. He found Hitsugaya stood anxiously at the hallway of the building. Renji knew Hitsugaya tried to locate Aizen's reiatsu more. He felt his heart ache when he saw Ichigo's school bag that clutched tightly at Hitsugaya's hand.

"Toushirou…" Renji said.

Hitsugaya turned his head and he looked down in shame one second after. "Sorry…I'm too late to realize that. If I can realize it sooner…" he said

"No, it's my fault too. I think he will be safe here, so I let him alone. I don't think he will get kidnapped here, at the place full of people like this…" Renji muttered. He felt fears in his eyes, but he held it back. He felt he was torn his heart when he thought about what Aizen would do to Ichigo now that he finally had him. He felt so useless couldn't protect him and not be here when his boyfriends needed him the most. What kind of boyfriend was he?

"Well…it will not help any. Let's come back. I will call the others and dad" Hitsugaya tossed Ichigo's bag to Renji. "And keep that. It looked Aizen left it here for us for souvenirs to mocking us"

Renji gripped Ichigo's bag tightly. He inhaled the faint smell of Ichigo at that bag. The mixture of musk and strawberry. Weird but also relaxing at the same time. He felt so ache thought about how easily Aizen kidnapped Ichigo, the boy he loved for the most, when he promised to protect Ichigo. He would make sure he would get Ichigo back. Definitely.

_I'm sorry. I can't protect you, Ichigo. But I will save you. Just wait…I will definitely save you. No matter what._ Renji thought while he followed Hitsugaya went to the parking area.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. At first, he saw dark, then when his eyes became focused he saw, and realized, that he was at what look like a room. That room was so wide, no different from his or Renji's room. At first, he wonder why he was here. Since he knew that this was not his or Renji's room, then memories hit him like a tidal wave. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear and he stood up quickly and ran away to the window at the end of the room and looked outside.

What he looked was really something he didn't want to see. It just confirmed his fear.

He saw scenery of forests and forests. Tops of tree told him he was at the room that really high, made impossible for him to jump out with broke the window or tied the sheet and climbed down. In the short word, he was trapped, in the middle of somewhere, with person or people he didn't want to be with.

When he was in a deep thought, he heard the click of the key at the door, he turned and saw Aizen walked inside the room.

"Well, hello my sweet prince. It looks you already awake" Aizen said in a mocking tone.

"I'm not sweet! So don't fucking call me that!" Ichigo snapped to Aizen "And who the fuck tell you I'm your prince?"

Aizen just walked calmly until he stood in front of Ichigo. Suddenly, without warning, he slapped Ichigo so hard, made Ichigo's lip bled and he fell to the floor.

"Here, I am the one held your life" Aizen said while he licked his hand clean from Ichigo's blood. "So don't you dare to disrespect me".

Ichigo wiped the blood from his lip and looked at Aizen with a glare.

"Well…since you are awake, we can start our fun" Aizen said. "But I'm better torture your first" then he yanked Ichigo's hair, made Ichigo flinched in pain. Then Aizen slammed Ichigo's head at the wall. Ichigo felt dazed for a while, but Aizen didn't stop, he kept slammed Ichigo's head again and again until Ichigo's felt he couldn't feel his head anymore, he felt numb. His head bleed, but he didn't screamed or groaned in pain. He didn't want to show to this man that he was weak. He must stay strong, stay strong until Renji could saved him.

Aizen yanked Ichigo's hair back, made Ichigo's body fell to his body. He then licked Ichigo's blood, made Ichigo flinched in disgust. Aizen saw this and then he slammed Ichigo's head, but now more harder, made Ichigo finally gave a low groan of pain. Aizen smiled and released Ichigo, made Ichigo's body fell down and laid at the carpet. Crimson blood leaked from the blood at Ichigo's head and stained the carpet.

Aizen smirked and held Ichigo hair's back, forced him to look at him. "Well…you are a strong kid. It will be fun to break you. Don't worry soon you will hope you never live in this earth" then he released Ichigo's hair and walked outside the door and locked it. Ichigo closed his eyes in pain and tears started leaked out from his eyes. He felt scared, he felt cold, and the most important, he felt pain. Ichigo then crawled weakly to the bed and laid himself there, not cared that his blood stained the sheet. He then closed his eyes and felt into uneasy sleep. One word appeared in his mind before darkness really claimed him.

_Renji…_

"HOW THE FUCK HE COULD BE KIDNAPPED?"

When they received the news that Ichigo was kidnapped, by Aizen no less. Everybody already ran away from each building to the parking lot, where Hitsugaya, and Renji, that stood with blank and distant look beside their car. Each of them panted and paled. After that, without any command, they went to the car and drove home.

After they came back, they rushed into the house and went quickly to the living room and met Byakuya and Hisana. They also paled and Byakuya angry and snapped to all of his children immediately.

All of them, except Renji, flinched. They also felt guilt to Ichigo. They promised to protect him, but here they were, knew Ichigo get kidnapped. They didn't know where they must go.

"So what we can do now?" Hinamori asked in a soft voice.

"There's nothing we can do now" Byakuya said.

From the corner of their eyes, they saw Renji stiffened. They all turned to Renji's direction. Renji, since they were arrived at the house, just walked in and sat at the chair. All the way looked like a zombie, like he didn't feel and didn't care about anything. But they knew it was true. For Renji, his primary concern was just Ichigo, and when Ichigo was not in his side, he didn't give bullshit about anything. The world could be vanished and destroyed right away, and he would not give the goddamn shit about it.

"Is…is there something we can do? Please it must be something we can do…" Renji muttered in a sad tone.

"Renji…" Byakuya said

"No" Renji shook his head. "Don't tell me we just give up. I don't want to agree with that. Dad…I…"

"I am understand" Byakuya turned to Hitsugaya and Hinamori. "Toushirou, you know Ichigo's reiatsu, right?" Hitsugaya nodded softly. "Momo, use your track magic, locate Ichigo's whereabouts. Toushirou, help him"

"Okay" that two went outside the door.

"Momo, Toushirou…" Renji muttered. "Please find him, please…make sure you find him fast"

"Okay" two of them answered before disappeared, their tone laced with determination to get Ichigo back, not only because they cared about Ichigo so much, but also after heard Renji's desperate and helpless plead to them.

Byakuya turned back to Renji, "Renji, you better go back to your room, rest your body. And prepare yourself…for everything you will see when you find Ichigo"

Renji flinched again. But he didn't argue and went back to his room. He closed the door and locked it and flopped down to his bed and buried his face at his pillow until he feel asleep.

Byakuya turned again to Hisagi and Rukia. "You two, keep your eyes to Renji. Don't let him do something stupid."

"Okay" said both of them when they walked away and went to their own room.

Byakuya sighed and flopped himself to the chair. Hisana sat beside him and massaged his shoulder, made him loosened a bit.

"You think he will be alright, right?" Hisana said. "Not like Kaien…"

"We must stay positive…" Byakuya said, but even his voice held a bit hesitation. He knew it was impossible to find Ichigo in a good shape when they find him.

It was already three days since Ichigo was kidnapped. And it looked like Aizen really proved his vow to Ichigo. Everytime he entered the room, he also always tortured him, abused him, physically or emotionally. And at each day Ichigo lost his hope more and more everyday.

There was no day without him get abused, everytime Aizen walked out from the room, his clothes would be torn (He secretly glad Aizen always had stack of clothes at the room so he could change his clothes after that), his skin would be smeared with cuts and bruises. Dry and new blood mixed created the black and red trail. And something that made him really disgusted, Aizen would always licked his blood, made him shuddered and shivered.

At that time, he also started to believe Aizen's words, he started to think that Aizen was true, he would not be rescued. Because, why until now Renji still didn't come to help him? He wanted to believe that it was because Renji still didn't know where he was, but now his heart held a little doubt. He thought maybe…just maybe…he didn't want his thought became real, that Renji didn't come to help him because he was already tired of him, that he didn't…want him anymore.

Ichigo closed his eyes to prevent the tears of pain and agony came out from his eyes. He felt so filthy, so bad, he wouldn't be surprised at all if it was true, that Renji didn't want him anymore…but he still…he still held a really small hope at his heart, a small hope that he would be rescued and he could come back to Renji's warm embrace and slept peacefully without worry.

_Renji…please, please help me. I know It's really a futile hope, but…please help me…I can't help it anymore…I'm…I'm really scared._ Ichigo thought when he curled his body to a ball and sobbed softly.

Renji slowly opened his eyes. He looked around him and then he rolled around until he laid flat at his back. He raised his arms, covered his eyes, tried to prevent the sunlight that seeped through the curtain.

He always had a restless sleep since Ichigo got kidnapped by Aizen. When he closed his eyes, he always confronted by nightmares that he found Ichigo with a lifeless eyes, or worse, not remember at him at all with him clung tightly to Aizen with a seductive smiles, not resisted at all when Aizen sucked and drank his blood.

He knew…he knew, deep down inside his heart, he knew he already too late. That he already too late if he wanted to see Ichigo safe. But…deep down, he still hoped he could save him. He wanted to save him. Wanted to feel Ichigo in his arms again, saw his smile and warm eyes, and protect him from all nightmares and danger in the word, even if he was died to try.

Renji closed his eyes when he felt tears leaked out from his eyes. He felt empty. He felt like he always a lifeless body before he met Ichigo, and now when Ichigo not around him, he felt like he was back to that state. Lifeless human or a vampire… that no different at all with a doll.

He heard a knock at his door. He sighed and muttered 'come in' softly. His bedroom door being opened and he saw Hitsugaya entered his room.

"Well…how Toushirou, any news from Ichigo?" he asked.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "No, we still not know anything about Ichigo's condition, or if he hurt or not…"

Renji looked down at his bedsheet, refused to look at Hitsugaya. He knew that already…he knew that it's impossible to know about Ichigo's condition. But still…

"But…" Hitsugaya smiled to his brother. "We know where he is now"

Ichigo looked at his door. He grabbed his injured side. His body ached from all the cuts and bruised Aizen implicated in him. He tried to open the door, and surprised to find the door unlocked. Ichigo felt scared all of sudden, but he knew he must use this opportunity now. He went outside the room and walked away from the room, tried desperately to search for a way out.

He then walked and looked around frantically, then he looked there was a door in front of him. He walked in relief, thought he finally could got out from this hellish place. But before he reached the door…

"Where do you think you can run away, Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen's voice echoed behind him, and at the same time he felt a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Ichigo felt cold suddenly, he slowly turned around and he felt fears overwhelmed him when he saw Aizen stood with a smirk plastered at his face. He felt his body shaking, he wanted to get out, he wanted to run, but he felt his legs trembled and he couldn't move.

"I ask you, where you want to run away, Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen said, his voice was so calm, but in his voice, Ichigo could felt he promised death for him. And that just made him became more scared. If he could scream, he wanted to yell and scream for help, even though it was futile.

"Oh, I know" Aizen said while he walked closer and he slowly caressed Ichigo's cheek, but Ichigo didn't move or anything, just too scared to move or do anything. "You want to run away to that Kuchiki family, right? Well, too bad…"

He slapped Ichigo's hard, added the new bruise to his cheek. "That will not happen".

Ichigo knelt down at the floor, his eyes widened in shock and fear. He felt the sting, but he still didn't want to move.

"Why you always so selfish, Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen said. "I always give everything to you, and here you are, try to run away and back to the Kuchiki families. You really like that stupid Kaien, all that Kuchiki families loved him. I tried to ask him to join me, but he refused, he loved that bitch vampire too much and look where he was now, died.".

Ichigo lowered his eyes, he didn't want to look at Aizen's eyes. He didn't want Aizen saw the fears, horror, and doubtful he felt to Aizen.

"Are you still not understand, Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen yanked Ichigo's hair hard, forced him to stand up and pinned him to the window. "They don't want you, the proof; they still not come to rescue you. Even if you come back there, they will just cold-shouldered you and throw you away outside their door!"

Ichigo shook his head desperately, tried to not believe what Aizen said to him, he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it!

Aizen smirked more when he saw the teen's condition. He continued his emotional torture to the poor teen "Why you not understand that they not want you? That they don't care about what happened to you? That they happy to not have you beside them? For them you just a hindrance, a nuisance that shouldn't be exists in front of them. Why you can see that?"

"Are you still not realize that they didn't want you beside them? For them you better not be there" Aizen snarled in a menacing voice.

Ichigo stunned for several seconds, absorbed Aizen's words before he finally let the tears he held for days leaked out from his eyes. He cried silently.

Aizen smiled cruelly before he pushed Ichigo out of the window.

Ichigo felt his body hit the window, the glass shards shattered and some stabbed into his body. But he didn't feel the glass shards at all. He just felt the emptiness and the agony when Aizen said that Kuchiki families, especially Renji didn't want him. No, that was not true, that was not true, right? That was a lie, he didn't want to believe that. He couldn't believe that. Please god, don't make it real, he not wanted that.

And that was the last thing he thought before his body slammed to the ground hard and darkness claimed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo felt like he was dying, he felt darkness surrounded him, but at the same time he also heard voices around him, and that voice made him annoyed. Why they must be so noisy? Were there rules to respect a dead? But was he died…? He must be, he didn't feel any pain, anyway and he knew he hurt so badly. So of course he already died. But then where was he? Was it between world and heaven or hell? Why he didn't allow to go to heaven now?

Then he heard a voice, an angel's voice, _his _angel's voice, called him.

"Ichigo, no, oh god, Ichigo, no, no!" that angel yelled desperately.

Why that voice felt so desperate? So troubled? He wanted to comfort that angel's voice, wanted to say he didn't want to heard it in so much agony. He want to say that he was alright, that he was fine. But he found himself that he couldn't open his mouth, he couldn't talk. And he just heard that angel's voice. Tried to concentrate who the angel was.

"Ichigo, please! Please open your eyes, Ichigo, please, please, Ichigo, please!" that voice pleaded now.

Ichigo want to do anything to hear that voice became better. He wanted to say yes. Anything. But he found himself couldn't do it at all.

"Dad! Please help him, dad!" that angel exclaimed. A deep agony filled his voice, his perfect voice. "Ichigo, Ichigo please open your eyes! No, don't die! Don't' leave me! I don't want you to leave me! Please!" and the angel now sobbed with agony.

Ichigo wanted to chuckle. He wanted to tell the angel that the angel should not cry. Ichigo tried to tell them, but until now, he found himself couldn't say anything and he even felt himself couldn't breathe now.

Ichigo felt his head hurt. All his body ached. Then, all of the pain forced themselves into his body, filled his body, made him gasped and panted after that.

"Ichigo!" that angel exclaimed again.

"He lost so much blood, Renji. But his wounds were not that deep." Ichigo heard a calm voice said to him or anyone else at he was now. "Be careful Hisagi, Toushirou, his legs are broken"

A growl escaped from the angel's lips.

Ichigo felt hurt stabbed at his body. Then it couldn't be at heaven, right? He couldn't feel any hurt and wounds at the heaven. And he felt too much pain to be at the heaven.

"And several broken ribs" that calm voice continued his words.

There were too many pains. He couldn't bear it. It was too hurt!

"Re…Renji" Ichigo said meekly, tried to told him, but his voice was so soft and heavy, even for himself.

"Ichigo, you will be alright. You can hear me, right Ichigo? I love you, I love you so much, don't leave me, please…"

When Ichigo heard this, he felt warmth seeped through his body. Renji said he love him, that he didn't' hate him. That means…everything that Aizen said to him was wrong. It was not true. Renji did love him.

"Renji…" Ichigo tried to talk again, clearer this time.

'Yes, I'm here"

"It…it hurts…" he whined.

"I know, Ichigo, I know, hang on for a bit, please…" then Ichigo felt Renji shifted a bit from him. His voice was so much full of fears. "Can't you do something to him, dad? Please? At this rate he will die from blood loss…"

"Hinamori, get my bag…calm down, Rukia, he will be alright, I promise…" Byakuya promised.

"Re…Renji…" Ichigo groaned a bit.

"I am here, Ichigo. Please don't ever leave me anymore…"

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and he looked straight at Renji's face. His face looked tired, Ichigo could see so many agonies and when he looked at his eyes and he saw so many determinations. And his jaws tensed. He felt Renji's cool fingers at his hand, held his hand then he bowed his head and pressed his cold lips to his skin's hand.

When he felt Renji's kiss at his hand, Ichigo felt warmth he couldn't described, that was the warmth he always wanted to feel for eternity. He didn't want to let that feeling go. Now he believed, he really loved Renji.

Then he pulled away, Ichigo felt panic burst through his body. He didn't want Renji to left him. He didn't want that to happen…

"Renji…don't leave me. please, don't leave me" Ichigo whispered very softly.

"I will Ichigo. I will not leave you" Renji' voice assured and comforted him. Ichigo sighed contentedly and leaned his head at, what he was assuming was, Renji's body.

"I think we must move him. He needs more medical attention" Byakuya said.

"Renji…I feel sleepy. I don't want to walk" Ichigo whined.

"You don't need to, Ichigo. You can sleep. I will hold you up" Renji assured me.

And Renji lifted Ichigo at his embrace and brought him bridal style, Ichigo snuggled deeper into Renji's body. He felt so safe here, at Renji's embrace.

"Now sleep, Ichigo. I love you" Ichigo closed his eyes slowly and let sleep claimed him.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, Ichigo saw a bright white. He looked around and saw that he was at the white room. In the corner of the room there was a desk, a small television, and a window with a pale blue curtain covered it. He was laid at the soft bed. He heard a steady bip-bip. He realized that maybe, it was at the hospital.

His body was covered by bandages and needles. He lifted his hand to felt any bandages at his body.

"Don't" cold fingers held his hand.

"Renji?" Ichigo muttered, he turned his head and he looked Renji sat at the chair beside him. He was so close, made Ichigo's breath hitched. Ichigo turned his eyes away from Renji in shame. "Renji…I'm sorry…to get kidnapped…"

"That's alright. I am the one who must say sorry" Renji said, caressed Ichigo's –covered-bandages-face. "Everything will be alright"

"Well…what happened? I remember I fell down when Aizen pushed me…" at that time, Ichigo regretted to say that words when he saw Renji's face darkened.

"I am almost late. I can late" he whispered, his voice was so full of guilt, saw Ichigo almost died like that.

"I'm sorry, Renji. I am so stupid. To get kidnapped like that…"

"It's alright. After all you're fine"

"I must call my families" Ichigo said.

"Rukia already called all of them. They couldn't be home now. But they send you their best regards and promise to come home as soon as their problems finish" Renji said.

"Okay" Ichigo sighed. "But what you were said to them?"

"Well I said you sat at the balcony and then you fell because the balcony was broken." Renji said. "You know, when I tell them, it hear like they thought you were committed suicide with jumped from your window"

Ichigo sighed. "Well…whatever. How much my injuries anyway?" he felt so much pain at his body. It must be so many injuries at his body to feel so much pain.

"Well…broken leg and four of your ribs also broken. They are also cuts, bruises, and infection because the injuries didn't tend for too long, splinters, and lost so much blood. They must do the blood transfusion to you. Honestly, I hate it, for a moment your smell smelt different."

"That was the better change for you, right? You said you addicted to my blood anyway" Ichigo said while he was chuckled softly.

"I addicted to your real blood's smell" Renji said. "And after all you owe one sorry for me"

"What again I must say sorry for?" Ichigo sighed.

"Because you almost die in front of me. and if I'm not mistaken you are the one that insisted to go to school at the day you are kidnapped even when I forbid you" Renji said in a stern tone.

"Well…sorry, but…I think when you always paranoid about Aizen you will be afraid forever…so I want to show you that it is alright" Ichigo said, looked at Renji's eyes.

"But still…if I forbid you, listen to it. Now look what its result" Renji pouted.

"Yes…but I know, you will never let me go if that continue"

"Yes. I will not let it" He exclaimed angrily. "Never".

Some memories returned at Ichigo's head. Especially, the one Aizen said to him. Ichigo shivered.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You hurt somewhere?" Renji asked in concern.

"What happened with Aizen?" Ichigo sniffed.

"Well…when I find you laid at the ground, I don't care about him anymore. Hitsugaya said he ran away…sorry…"

"So he still can keep me?" Ichigo said in shaking voice.

"No" Renji said. "I will not let it again. I promise it"

"He…he said you all didn't care about me. that you all will be glad when you saw me die…" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo" Renji sighed, and held his hands to cupped Ichigo's face. "If we not care about you, we all will no try that hard to help you. Hinamori and Toushirou not sleep at all for three days because they are so busy tracked you. We care about you Ichigo. So much"

Ichigo nodded his head slowly. He felt so much relief flooded him.

Ichigo felt so many emotion, then he suddenly remembered. "Hey…there is no broken balcony at our house" Ichigo muttered. "How if my parents know you're lying?"

"No" Renji said. "Rukia had so many funs when we created evidence for our story. It looked so natural. No one will suspect it being destroyed by us. So you don't need to worry" Renji caressed Ichigo's hair. "Now you just recovered and come back home. I will make the new balcony for you when you come back"

"Then why the hell you even destroyed it?" Ichigo sighed.

Renji laughed and kissed Ichigo's lips gently "Well…to make your parents believe my story, of course…"

"How you can be come so quickly to me, anyway?" Ichigo asked. "You say you need three days to track me down"

"I stole a car" Renji said.

"You stole a car?" Ichigo confirmed, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I don't want my car get a scratch just because I drive brutally just to find you" Renji said while he was smiling, not felt guilty at all. "That was the nice car, really drove fast"

Ichigo closed his eyes then opened his eyes again. "I feel tired, Renji…" Ichigo muttered.

"Then sleep, Ichigo" Renji said while he caressed Ichigo's face again. "I will be here when you wake up"

"Really you promise?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, I am promise." He leaned down and kissed Ichigo again. Ichigo relaxed.

"Renji…"

"Yes…"

"You…you not mind to save me, right? You still want me at your side after this, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes Ichigo, I will want you beside me forever. And I am happy to help you. That means I can protect you. I just upset over one thing…" Renji said. "That it is me that drag to you to dangers…it is me the reason you laid here"

"Yes you are the reason" Ichigo said while he was pouted. "The reason I can laid here alive."

"Barely" he whispered, "With so many bandages and needles. And you can't move now…"

"I mean what I say Renji" Ichigo sighed. "If it is not for you that help me, I will be at the graveyard now"

He smiled weakly to Ichigo.

"But that is not the worst" he continued, like he didn't hear what Ichigo said at all. "The worst is not saw you laid there, laid at the ground…bleeding" his voice hitched. "not also knew that I was too late. not saw you said that you were hurt, all of that memories will be print at my memories forever. No, the worst is…fell…know that I can't stop and let you go, Ichigo. I will always drag you at the dangers around me and my families"

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Renji"

"But I can. It is that easy" Renji said.

"Can you promise to never let me go" Ichigo asked.

"What?"

"Promise me please…"

Renji's gazes softened when he looked back to Ichigo. "Well…it looks like I am not that strong to be that far away from you. So…I am promise, I will never let you go. You mean too much for that already" Renji said.

"Good…because…" Ichigo looked back. "You're my life, Renji. I know if you left me, I don't want to live anymore".

"I am so happy Ichigo, to hear that" Renji said. "You are also my life. I promise that"

They fell to comfortable situation before…

"Hey Ichigo, now you will go to prom night with me, right?" Renji said.

"What? I just dying and that's the only thing that you concerned?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well…you will release from hospital in two weeks. You can go to prom night with me" Renji said innocently.

Ichigo want to open his mouth when Renji whispered to his ear. "And if you still not want it, consider it as my reward to save your life now. You owe me one"

Ichigo sighed. "Fine. I will go with you." he said.

"Yayy…thank you, Ichigo" Renji kissed Ichigo again. "Now go back to sleep"

Ichigo smiled too and closed his eyes, and not long after darkness claimed him and he feel asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**EPILOGUE**

**-THE SPECIAL PROM NIGHT-**

Renji helped Ichigo to his red Ferrari. Really careful, like he was afraid that Ichigo would hurt again, after all he just released from hospital one week ago. Most of his wounds already healed but his arms and torso still wrapped in bandages, but otherwise, he was fine.

He smirked when he sat Ichigo down in his passenger seat, completely ignored the pout at his boyfriend's lips.

After Renji was sure Ichigo was comfortable, he sat at the driver seat, turned his car engine on, and drove away from Kuchiki's residence.

All the way, Ichigo couldn't stop himself from glanced at Renji. Renji looked so handsome when he dressed so formal like that.

"What?" Renji said, while he looked a little from Ichigo. "You glanced to me too much"

"Well…" Ichigo blushed and turned his gazes away. "Am I already told you that you are very handsome tonight?"

"You are" Renji said, while he drove away and looked at the road. "But thank you anyway". Ichigo never saw Renji in formal clothes, he wore a black bandanna at his head. He also wore a black clothes and pants, and he wore a black red coat and white belts. The colors were so contrast to his skin, made he became so handsome. Ichigo couldn't deny it. He felt so entranced with Renji.

"I will not come to your house anymore if Hinamori and Rukia keep make me as their guinea pig." Ichigo grumbled. "And that Hisagi and Toushirou, they trapped me without felt guilty at all". True, when he came to Renji's house, he was being dragged by Hisagi and Toushirou and being tossed into one room. In there, Ichigo being forced to became a helpless victim for Hinamori and Rukia when they were going to become a hairstylist and dress adviser. And he couldn't whine and angry at all, because then that two devils would whine to him to not destroy their dream and made him became weak. And he couldn't run away either, because when he tried, Hisagi and Toushirou caught him and tossed him back into the room, and worse, locked him until Rukia and Hinamori told to open it. Then Hinamori and Rukia forced him to wear the most ridiculous clothes he ever saw. A white shirt, a dark blue waistcoats, dark blue tie, black pants and black coat. That clothes he felt better for him to wear it at the fashion show than to the prom night.

Renji's smirk widened. "Of course, I can't just let you go in just casual clothes, right?" he said.

"Well…it's true…wait" Ichigo looked at Renji. "Don't tell me you are the one who make all of them do this!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well…maybe" Renji said innocently. "Remember me to say thanks to all of them"

"I knew it" Ichigo said angrily. "Wait, they will come?"

"Of course" Renji said. "They say they want to see with their own eyes the result of their creativity to you"

Ichigo laughed bitterly when he heard that.

Not long after, they arrived at one of the hotel, Renji parked his car and opened the door for him. Ichigo sighed and walked out, prepared for the worst scenario.

Here, the school made the prom night at the hotel's ballroom. When they arrived at the ballroom, Ichigo must admit that the school really chose the best place for prom night. That place was so beautiful, really suit for a prom night.

When Ichigo looked, the dance floor was empty, only two couple danced there. The other couples stayed away to give the couples more room. Maybe because of the ballroom's luxury, they didn't want to get too much attention. And he saw that all of Renji's siblings already there, he didn't know how they can arrive faster than he and Renji. And he must admit, at himself, that all of them looked so much handsome and beautiful.

Hitsugaya wore a white shirt, a white waistcoat, a black coat, black pants, and a white butterfly tie. He looked so handsome, but still he didn't lost his cute and childishness at his face. He talked with Hinamori, who wore a long blue dress with a rose matched in her dress.

Rukia, for the first time, Ichigo could see the noble aura from her. She wore a white and black dress with a red ribbon tied around her waist. She didn't wear any make-up but her natural beauty made her looked so beautiful. She talked with her friends when she sipped her juices. Ichigo swore he saw Rukia winked towards him when she noticed Ichigo and Renji.

Hisagi looked so wild when he just wore a white shirt, a black coat, brown belts, and a black loose tie. His first button of his shirt came unbuttoned, made him became more hot. He smiled seductively when he sipped his cocktail, made so many girls and even boys threw themselves to him only to be rejected politely by him. Even Ichigo himself felt entranced to him for a second, but he turned his gazes quickly, Renji was too possessive and get jealous easily, even with his own brother.

Renji looked at Ichigo's gaze's direction and saw Hisagi, he smirked. "Oh, so now you feel entranced by Shuuhei, eh? How about you talk there and ask him dance with you?" he teased.

"No thanks, first Hisagi will just reject me because he knows how mad you will be if he agreed to dance with me, two, I just think Hisagi as my brother, and three…" Ichigo looked at Renji and smiled. "Do you really want me to leave you alone and go mooching off with Hisagi?"

"Well…you true…I don't want" Renji smiled and embraced Ichigo.

Renji signed their name at the guest table in front of the ballroom and dragged Ichigo towards all of his siblings.

All of them turned their eyes and stopped their activities when they saw Renji and Ichigo came to them. When they were already close enough…

"I knew it! Ichigo, you are so handsome! That clothes really suit you" Hinamori squealed.

"Yeah, I think I must say thanks for you two. But you…" Ichigo pointed to Hisagi and Hitsugaya. "How dare you threw me to this devils' wrath and sent me back there when I tried to run away"

Hisagi and Hitsugaya just shrugged,. "Well…Renji already promised to us he will became our private slave for a week, if we can make you go to Rukia and Momo" Hisagi said "How can you pass up the entrancing promise?"

"True, besides.." Hitsugaya said. "You do look more seducing in that dress. Don't protest to us"

"Thank you" Ichigo muttered.

Then suddenly Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand "Come on. Ichigo let's dance"

"What? Wait Renji!" Ichigo's throat felt so dry suddenly. "I can't dance!"

"Don't worry, silly. I can" Renji said. "I will lead you" he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and wrapped Ichigo's arms at his neck, then he moved away while gave instruction to Ichigo.

Then they were dancing.

After several minutes, they stopped dancing and Ichigo walked to grab a cocktail too. Suddenly he felt his shoulder patted with turned and saw a boy, with blue hairs, wore a white shirt, black tie, and black pants. Ichigo felt confused because he didn't know him.

"Hey…Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" that blue haired boy asked.

Ichigo just nodded dumbly.

"Well…I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques" that blue haired boy answered.

"I don't think I know you" Ichigo said politely.

"No, you not know me" Grimmjow said. "But your boyfriend sure does"

Right, at that time, Renji walked to them and saw them, he smirked back to him "What are you doing here, Grimmjow? I think you busy mooching off your boyfriend" Renji said while he embraced Ichigo from behind.

"Well…I'm here to greet your boyfriend. You know it is a bit rude to not introduce your own acquaintances to your new family" Grimmjow said. "And for the matter of Ulquiorra, he was not here. He said he don't want to indulge himself in useless activity".

"Oh, right, he always likes that" Renji sighed. "Opposites attract, eh?"

"Em…who is he?" Ichigo said.

"Oh, ah, he is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He is like me a supernatural creature too" Renji said.

"You mean, you are a vampire too?" Ichigo exclaimed.

Grimmjow laughed. "Fuck no" He said. "I am a werewolf"

"Werewolf?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "But isn't werewolf and vampires are enemy?"

"From where you hear that?" Renji said. "You read too much bullshit novel that said werewolves and vampires are enemies."

"So they don't…" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow shook his head. "No, it ended so many years ago. Now werewolves and vampires are formed the good alliances" he said.

"And his boyfriends…Ulquiorra Schiffer…he is a vampire" Renji said.

"Wow…really look like a forbidden love" Ichigo exclaimed in awe. "Werewolf and vampires fall in love"

"In your dream maybe" Renji said. "Because if Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's relationship is a forbidden love, then our relationship also forbidden".

"Isn't it?" Ichigo said.

"I can't agree with you" Renji said while he kissed Ichigo's neck. "Because well…who are the ones protested us? That means…it's not forbidden".

Grimmjow chuckled and suddenly he became serious. "I heard what happened with Aizen" he said. "Sorry I can't help you, there are also serious problems at the clan."

"What problems?"

"Looks like Aizen challenged us too, made so many elders made at him" Grimmjow said. "Can't blame them thought…"

"Oh, I understand…then it better if they talk to dad about it" Renji said.

"Right" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Because you are helpless when it comes to the alliances problems" then he looked at his watch. 

"Okay, I better go" he said. "Ulquiorra will mad at me for leave him so long…goodbye" he said while he walked out to the corridors. "Tell your dad there will be someone from our clan come to talk to him"

When Grimmjow already vanished, Ichigo looked at Renji. "Your world really complicated, Renji" he said.

"Well…it's true, even I can't understand that somehow…" Renji said. "But you already know, supernatural world not just filled with vampires, there were many others supernatural creatures out there".

"Okay…whatever" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, whatever, now let's dance again" Renji said while he pulled Ichigo at the dance floor once more.

"RENJI?" Ichigo shrieked. Renji just laughed when he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and let their bodies followed the music rhythm and danced all night, Ichigo smiled when he enjoyed that, and kissed back, when Renji leaned down and pressed his lips to Ichigo. Outside the hotel, a pale white moon shone lightly at the sky, promised peace, but not for a long time, when the dark clouds came to cover the moon.

**Okay, this is the final chapter of this fanfic. –wipes away the tear of joy :-D)**

**I am so happy when I make this fanfic because you know…I enjoy writing this fanfic. I am felt so grateful and say thank you so much for people who always read and review my fanfic. Maybe you don't know it, but read your review always make me so happy. That makes me fell all of you really likes my fanfic.**

**I thought of making the sequel, since there were so many questions that still unanswered at this fanfic. But will you receive that sequel? **

**Review to me to make me know your opinion about the sequel, if I think the sequel is welcomed enough, I will make the sequel…if not…well…let the fanfic end here.**

**READ AND REVIEW READERS! MAKE ME HAPPY!**


End file.
